


Caminhos

by kitsunerys



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kakashi é um ator, Karin e Suigetsu se amam e todos sabem, M/M, Naruto escreve
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunerys/pseuds/kitsunerys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto Uzumaki é um roteirista de sucesso: já escreveu muitos roteiros de ação que renderam milhões e até ganhou um Oscar! O problema é que sua namorada, a mocinha do filme, resolveu deixá-lo pelo astro principal, e agora lhe resta provar que pode seguir em frente e esquecê-la.<br/>O que não esperava era que seguir em frente significasse fugir de assassinos no meio do Ártico congelado com um dos homens mais odiáveis do planeta como companhia.<br/>Será que Naruto consegue sobreviver a esta aventura e, talvez no meio do caminho, encontrar a pessoa certa?</p>
<p>[KakaNaru. Yaoi. (futuramente) +18. Presente de b-day para minha senpai amada, Andreia Kennen]<br/>Obs.: adaptação</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfiction já foi postada em outros sites, por mim mesma, não se preocupem, não é plágio.
> 
> Naruto e seu universo ninja, não me pertencem, assim como todos os personagens que lá habitam.  
> Esta é uma fanfiction, ou seja, uma ficção feita por um(a) fã, e é totalmente sem fins lucrativos. 
> 
> Avisos: Caminhos futuramente não será recomendada para menores de 18 anos por conter narração e descrição de lemon (sexo explícito entre dois homens); alguns dos personagens podem apresentar-se OOC (fora da sua personalidade original do anime);  
> O casal principal é KakaNaru, isto é, Kakashi( seme/ativo) x Naruto (uke/passivo).  
> Sobre a capa: A capa dessa fanfic foi feita (muito pobremente) por mim mesma, a imagem foi pega na internet e não achei sua fonto original. Se alguém souber por favor me avise, assim posso dar os devidos créditos ao artista.
> 
> A base do roteiro de acontecimentos da história foi inspirada por um livro que li ano passado em inglês chamado "She Went All The Way" da Meg Cabot. Eu acho que tem a versão brasileira do livro, apesar d'eu só ter lido o e-book em imglês. ;) Mas, aviso, não é uma perfeita adaptação. Apenas inspirada no roteiro. Se alguém já leu o livro, perceberá que a diferença, personagens a menos, personagens só meus... Bem, de qualquer forma, créditos a Meg Cabot da parte que cabe à ela. ;9

**CASAMENTO SURPRESA DO ANO**

**Opiniões divergentes em torno do romance explosivo entre astros de "Renmin Dahuitagn": casamento dos atores Rock Lee e Haruno Sakura provoca a mídia...**

**Tudo começou no set de "Renmin Dahuitagn", mega-lançamento do ano passado que bateu recordes e conquistou sete estatuetas do Oscar, incluindo as de melhor filme e melhor roteiro. Apesar do romance ocorrer entre os personagens principais na tela, o público não esperava que a relação fosse influenciar a vida real. Agora, os dois astros de Hollywood deixam os fãs surpresos ao transformar a fantasia em realidade.**

— Opa.

O oficial de polícia Kiba Inuzuka estava magnetizado pela capa do New York Journal. O Journal, cara. A história tinha chegado ao Journal. E para piorar tudo, à primeira página do jornal.

— Opa, uma mãozinha aqui, por favor?

Kiba olhou os outros jornais em destaque na banca. O Daily News tinha a mesma notícia na primeira página. O Newsday. Até o USA Today tinha uma referência à história numa parte da manchete.

— Ei, Inuzuka! — repetiu o policial Shikamaru Nara, enquanto tentava colocar algemas em um drogado que não ficava quieto — Você vai ficar lendo a seção de fofocas do jornal ou vai me ajudar com esse aqui?

Kiba pegou um exemplar e caminhou até o amigo, estendendo o jornal e mostrando a manchete da primeira página, para que Shikamaru e o drogado pudessem ver.

— Olha só isso. — disse ele. — Está vendo essa garota? A de vestido rosa? É a namorada de um dos meus melhores amigos. Ou pelo menos, era.

Sem que o drogado notasse, Nara aproveitou a distração dele com a foto da notícia e travou as algemas.

— Ah, fala sério — respondeu o algemado.

— É sério. — disse Kiba.

Shikamaru, segurando o preso firmemente pelo braço, olhava incrédulo para o jornal.

— Essa aí não é a namorada do Naruto? Sakura alguma-coisa? — perguntou ele, pegando o exemplar da mão de Kiba.

— Essa mesma, Sakura Haruno. Você está sabendo de alguma coisa?

— Não. Mas se Naruto estivesse com problemas, você sabe que ele ligaria. — Shikamaru ponderou, empurrando o drogado para dentro da viatura. O preso caiu molemente no banco e se encolheu bem a tempo de impedir que as pernas fossem prensadas pela porta. O moreno preguiçoso devolveu o jornal a Inuzuka, antes de começar a dar a volta no carro para poder entrar pela porta do motorista.

— Agora, vamos andando. Você sabe que eles param de servir aquela batata rostie às 22h30 lá no D-Bar.

Mas Kiba não estava ouvindo o outro homem. Em vez disso, se aproximou de novo do jornaleiro para devolver o jornal, já que não tinha intenção de comprá-lo.

— É a namorada ou a ex de um dos meus melhores amigos. Estavam morando juntos até alguns meses, e a cachorra casou com outro sem avisar. Dá pra acreditar nisso?

— Não, senhor, não acredito. — respondeu o jornaleiro. Ele tinha um sotaque coreano tão forte que mal dava para entender o que ele dizia.

— Ele escreveu aquele filme… — contou Inuzuka ao homem — Aquele que deu fama a esses dois. Ele escreveu o roteiro todo sozinho.

— Está de sacanagem comigo, senhor? — indagou o surpreso jornaleiro, educadamente.

— Não estou, não — disse Kiba — Juro. O Naruto escreveu o roteiro para... Como se diz...? Para dar uma mãozinha. Para a Harumino.

— Quem é Harumino? — indagou o jornaleiro.

— Esta garota. — Kiba apontou a manchete. — Sakura Haruno. Esse não é o nome verdadeiro dela. É o nome artístico. O nome dela é Sakura Harumino. Cresceu aqui no interior com a gente. A molecada costumava tirar sarro do testão dela. — Kiba percebeu o olhar suspeito do jornaleiro e completou inocentemente: — Cara, a gente era criança.

Shikamaru apenas resmungou:

— Ah, sim. Harumino. Lembro da menina. Uma pena para o Naruto. Mas agora anda, vamos perder a hora.

Kiba deixou o jornal aonde tinha pegado, acenou para o jornaleiro e entrou no carro, ao lado de Shikamaru.

— É sério mesmo? — perguntou o preso do banco de trás — O seu amigo pegou de verdade a moça de "Renmin Dahuitagn"?

— Cuidado com a língua — retrucou Kiba — Naruto nunca pegou ninguém, 'tá entendendo?

— De qualquer forma — comentou Shikamaru — não tem mais pegação nenhuma, né? Não agora, que a garota se casou com esse tal de Rock Lee.

— Pois é... Mas ainda não consigo acreditar. Sakura trocou o Naruto por outro. Coitado. — Kiba balançou a cabeça, um pouco exaltado.

— Por favor — o drogado falou, chamando a atenção de ambos os policiais — diga ao seu amigo que adorei o filme. Minha namorada também. É como dizem nas críticas: Um magnífico triunfo do espírito do teatro.

...

— Não temos nada a declarar! — Tsunade Senju berrou ao telefone, antes de batê-lo com força na base. Pegou o Journal e amassou-o, para depois jogar na lixeira do escritório. — Shizune — chamou ela — Shizune!

Uma mulher mais jovem entrou rapidamente no escritório. Não tinha uma expressão muito boa no rosto. Ela obviamente acabara de chegar: ainda estava usando o protetor de orelhas contra o frio lá de fora, o sobretudo encontrava-se todo fechado, e trazia dois copos de chá preto nas mãos.

— Para mim? — perguntou Tsunade ao ver os copos fumegantes.

Shizune acenou que sim com a cabeça, enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

— Eu... vi... — disse, respirando de modo instável — as manchetes... no caminho para cá. Achei... que você fosse querer um.

— Salvou minha vida. — confirmou Tsunade, pegando um dos copos. Ela batucou com as unhas bem feitas na madeira da mesa. — Bloqueie as minhas ligações. Vou tentar encontrá-lo.

Shizune se dirigiu com rapidez para sua própria mesa, arrancando os protetores e jogando-os sem muito cuidado numa das gavetas.

— Mande um oi para o Naruto por mim? E diga que sinto muito. E caso sirva de consolo, fale que aqui na agência ninguém acha Sakura Haruno tão maravilhosa quanto falam por aí. Nem fazemos mais a assessoria dela.

Com o celular já em mãos, Tsunade lançou um olhar quase assassino na direção da secretária.

— Não fazemos, mesmo. — retrucou ela. — A garota nos dispensou depois de ganhar um Oscar pela atuação dela em "Renmin Dahuitagn". Mas pode deixar, eu dou seu recado. Tenho certeza de que vai ajudar muito.

Sentindo-se um pouco envergonhada, Shizune saiu da sala depois de se despir do sobretudo e fechou a porta com cuidado.

Assim que a mais nova saiu, Tsunade tirou seus sapatos e colocou os pés sobre sua mesa. Removeu a tampa de seu chá e ligou para seu cliente.

— Atenda — resmungou ao ouvir o som da chamada — Atenda, atenda, atenda...

A caixa postal de Naruto respondeu: "Oi. Nós não estamos no momento, mas deixe sua mensagem após o sinal, e retornaremos assim que possível..."

Tsunade lamentou a palavra "nós", mas fez questão de manter a voz leve ao deixar a mensagem:

— Naruto, querido, é a Tsunade. Se você estiver em casa, atenda. Eu sei que são — a loira olhou o relógio de pulso — 6 horas da manhã aí. Meu Deus, como você aguenta esse fuso horário? Escuta, garoto, acredite em mim: o que aconteceu foi o melhor que poderia ter ocorrido. Eu sei do que estou falando, ok? A garota não prestava. Pior que isso. Era uma idiota completa. E ele também não é lá essas coisas. Os dois se merecem. Onde você está? Não venha me dizer que resolveu aderir à nova moda de fazer meditações, caminhadas e essas coisas horrorosas...

Tsunade voltou a colocar os pés no chão e empertigou-se na cadeira, como se uma ideia brilhante a tivesse atingido.

— Lembrei! Você foi até o estúdio de filmagens para convencer o diretor a não fazer a cena da explosão nas montanhas porque os ambientalistas vão reclamar. Como fui esquecer disso? Eu aqui conversando com a caixa postal e você no meio do Alasca. Que pena. Me dá frio só de pensar.

Tsunade balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse mudar seus pensamentos.

— Não, esquece. Isso é bom. Pra você, Naruto, o Alasca é a oportunidade de afastar seus pensamentos da... Bom, talvez não. Afinal, Hatake Kakashi vai estar lá, não vai? Bem, enfim, querido, me ligue. E assim que você estiver de volta, nós vamos conversar direitinho.

Tsunade desligou e olhou para seu chá com um ar aborrecido.

— Coitado do Naruto. Nesse momento, aposto que ele gostaria de nunca ter pensado em escrever aquilo.


	2. 02.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como o primeiro foi bem curtinho, fiquei com pena de vocês e vou postar o segundo. E porque a senpai pediu. Mas a partir de agora só vou postar de 2 em 2 semanas. Ou seja, próximo capítulo só vai sair lá pra 14/09/2013, ok? Antes dessa data, nem a-di-an-ta me cobrar, pq vou ignorar. Eu preciso de tempo para poder criar, ok?  
> Relaxem um pouco e me deixem ter meu tempo criativo.  
> Hoje foi dia de bienal e foi um inferno. Foram quase duas horas de fila para entrar, depois tive que caçar o estande de mangás e quando achei, não me deixaram comprar Gravitation pq sou dimenor. Muito triste. Gastei meu money todo, mas saí feliz. Fiquei lá das 10h até as 18h. E ainda vim postar paara vocês. Me amem muito.  
> Bom, aproveitem.

— Ai... — Naruto Uzumaki apoiou a cabeça em ambas as mãos, sentado no saguão do aeroporto. — Por que, mesmo, eu fui escrever esse roteiro idiota?

Sentada do outro lado da mesa, Karin Uzumaki observou o amigo — e primo distante — com uma preocupação clara no rosto maquiado.

— Naruto, você vai desarrumar seu cabelo.

— E daí? — Cabelo arrumado ou não, Naruto preferia segurar a cabeça. Se não o fizesse, era bem provável que ela explodisse. — Se eu queria dar uma mãozinha, não podia ter sido mais óbvio?

— Naru, levanta a cabeça e para de fazer drama. E eu que sou a mulher de nós dois.

— Do mesmo jeito, era possível de ela já ter se jogado nele de qualquer forma — continuou Naruto em um tom triste, ainda com a cabeça abaixada. — Ao menos, se ela tivesse mantido a discrição, talvez a população mundial não ficasse sabendo.

— Calma, Naru. — disse Karin. Ela abriu a bolsa Prada que estava em seu colo. — Nem toda a população mundial sabe sobre Sakura e Rock Lee. Com certeza, aquele pessoal que mora nas montanhas não deve nem ter TV para ouvir falar sobre isso.

— Droga. — resmungou Naruto — Por que não escrevi um clichê romântico qualquer? Eles nunca teriam sido colocados juntos para fazer uma comédia romântica. Teria sido estranho. Previsível demais. Os agentes deles nunca deixariam.

— Naruto. — chamou Karin, procurando alguma coisa dentro da bolsa — Você não pode colocar a culpa dessa confusão toda no seu roteiro. Você e Sakura já estavam tendo problemas antes das filmagens começarem.

Naruto olhou a prima. A claridade do saguão tinha um tom rosado que atingia o cabelo de Karin, conferindo-lhe um ruivo ainda mais intenso e exótico.

Na verdade, Karin sempre teve aquele ar excêntrico. Não era a garota propaganda do salão de beleza mais famoso do estado onde morava só por causa da beleza natural. Karin tinha um brilho, e ele vinha de dentro. Ela tinha uma autoconfiança e um 'que' diferente que dava aquele ar extravagante à ruiva, atraindo as pessoas para ela.

— Verdade — disse Naruto, sentando ereto na cadeira do aeroporto. — É verdade que estávamos tendo problemas. Ficamos juntos por quanto tempo? Sete anos? Sete anos, e ela não queria casar. Eu, com certeza, chamo isso de problema.

Naruto não sabia bem o porquê de se sentir na obrigação de dar justificativas para a mulher sentada ali. Karin nunca ia entender. Modelo, atriz e eleita uma das mulheres mais sexys do mundo por algumas revistas, Karin sempre tinha tudo que queria na palma da mão.

Quer dizer, até que isso não era uma verdade completa. Tinha uma coisa que Karin quisera e não conseguira: ela havia se apaixonado por um cara que a abandonara assim que ela dera indícios de que queria algo mais sério. Tudo bem, isso tinha acontecido há alguns anos. Agora, Karin estava noiva de um dos fotógrafos mais famosos no cenário mundial. Muitos os viam como um dos casais mais bem sucedidos do mundo.

— Sakura, no começo do namoro, me falou que um dos motivos para não querer assumir um compromisso comigo era que ela não desejava que eu acabasse com uma atriz falida — disse Naruto — Então escrevi alguma coisa que pudesse ajudar.

Karin achou o que queria na bolsa — seu espelho de bolso da Dior — e passou a analisar o próprio rosto, checando se a maquiagem continuava perfeita.

— Naru — começou Karin enquanto olhava seu reflexo — você não escreveu alguma coisa que pudesse ajudar. Você escreveu uma obra de arte da literatura e do cinema que transformou Sakura de uma zé-ninguém sem graça em uma estrela de cinema em cinco minutos. E como foi que ela lhe agradeceu? — Karin fechou o espelho de bolso e olhou os olhos azuis do amigo — A vagabunda fugiu com o par dela do filme. Só não entendo porque o choque foi tão grande. Você dois já estavam se separando há algum tempo, não?

— Dois meses. Mas ela não falou nada sobre ter se apaixonado por outro. Ela só disse que não queria compromisso sério.

— Quando, na verdade, ela estava mais que pronta. Desde que fosse com alguém famoso, rico e que fizesse tudo que ela mandasse. Naru, ela queria um servo fiel, não um marido. E foi o que ela conseguiu com o tal de Rock Lee. Você merece coisa muito melhor, vamos combinar, ok? — Karin disse, antes de fechar a bolsa e olhar em volta. — Agora, me ajude a achar algum lugar aqui que venda um expresso.

— Quando eu penso em tudo que já fiz por ela! Juro que ter escrito aquele roteiro foi a coisa mais idiota que já fiz.

Karin se ergueu, decidida a achar um expresso antes que chegasse a hora de embarcar no avião.

— Ter perdido tanto tempo com aquela vadia da Sakura foi o seu maior erro — argumentou. — Ter escrito "Renmin Dahuitagn" foi uma cartada genial. Pelo amor de Deus, Naruto, o filme virou um clássico do cinema e não tem nem um ano desde que foi lançado.

— Porcaria de clássico — respondeu Naruto, irritado.

— Faltou certa profundidade — disse Karin —,nisso eu concordo. Mas as cenas de ação e aventuras foram o máximo. E as cenas românticas entre Sakura e Lee... — Naruto percebeu que Karin balançou a cabeça para esquecer-se do comentário indevido que faria. Karin mordeu o lábio inferior e falou com uma expressão culpada: — Ai, Naru, desculpa.

— Tudo bem. — Naruto se recostou na cadeira. — Não se preocupe. Eu já suspeitava. Mas, vamos mudar de assunto: Como vão as coisas entre você e o Suigetsu?

— Você é um fofo, Naruto. Eu sei que está querendo mudar de assunto, mas continua sendo fofo. — disse Karin sorrindo

Naruto apenas resmungou, fechando o casaco ainda mais, para tentar se proteger do frio intenso do aeroporto. Não via a hora se chegar ao set de filmagem de "Nindo III" para poder falar logo com o diretor e tirar da cabeça dele essa idéia de explodir uma montanha apenas por uma única cena do filme...

Mas gemeu mentalmente ao lembrar-se de quem estaria lá. Jiraya e Kakashi. Tudo que precisava para deixar sua vida perfeita, realmente. Quanto ao primeiro homem, apesar da irritação que ele causava em si, devia muito a ele. Jiraya fora quem enviara seu roteiro para o diretor certo, o que gerou a saga "Nindo" nas telonas. Mas a personalidade pervertida e despreocupada do mais velho lhe dava nos nervos em certos momentos, principalmente pelas vergonhas que já passara ao lado dele.

Já Kakashi Hatake... Bom, Naruto apenas não ia muito com a cara do homem. Conhecera-o quando era mais novo e ainda estava ingressando no mundo do cinema. Lembrava-se bem da ocasião em que se conheceram, o homem chegara terrivelmente atrasado, com uma máscara tampando metade do rosto e óculos escuros — obviamente se disfarçando dos fãs — e um sorriso despreocupado. Kakashi tinha sido o ator escolhido para ser o protagonista do filme, o "Canino Branco", e fez tanto sucesso que acabaram por fazer mais um. E agora estavam fazendo o terceiro filme, que acabara por virar uma saga.

Kakashi fora e continuava a ser o protagonista nos três filmes. Naruto não gostava do modo despreocupado do mais velho, do jeito galanteador e namorador dele e nem da mania dele de mudar as falas que o loiro escrevia. Nunca vira o Hatake fazer nada seriamente, fosse no trabalho, fosse na mídia ou fosse nos relacionamentos.

Bem, no dia em que Kakashi resolvesse ter um relacionamento sério, Naruto daria um mergulho na maior piscina que encontrasse só de sunguinha.

— Olhe. — chamou Karin — Tem alguém terrivelmente descabelado, devo dizer, vindo para cá. Talvez ele tenha como me dizer onde eu posso arrumar um expresso. Ou, pelo menos, explicar por qual motivo o vôo está demorando tanto para sair.

O homem era realmente um integrante da equipe. Na verdade, era o próprio piloto do jatinho.

— Estamos apenas esperando o — informou o homem alto e uniformizado — e poderemos partir.

Naruto não tinha certeza se tinha ouvido direito.

— Kakashi Hatake? — repetiu ele, arregalando os olhos azuis. — Estamos esperando Kakashi Hatake?

O piloto estava tendo dificuldade em desviar os olhos de Karin, que o ignorava enquanto procurava algo na bolsa, mas acabou por conseguir, depois de algum esforço.

— Sim, senhor. — respondeu ele, voltando a mirar Karin, antes de se retirar. Todo homem que Naruto já conhecera ficava atraído pela beleza da ruiva como se fosse um imã.

— Meu Deus — disse o loiro, agarrando o tecido da manga de seu casaco com mais força. Ele olhou para Karin, que estava ocupada teclando no próprio celular. — Você ouviu o que ele disse, Karin?

— O que ele disse? — Karin disse quase com nojo. — E o que ele estava vestindo? Nunca vi alguém com tanto xadrez ao mesmo tempo. Que horror.

Naruto incrédulo olhou para a prima. Achava revoltante como Karin podia ser superficial em certos momentos, mas talvez fosse algo das mulheres. Sakura, Tsunade, Ino... Todas as mulheres que já havia conhecido alternavam momentos de compreensão e doçura com superficialidade e futilidade. Algumas eram mais fúteis que outras, mas sabia que não tinha como mudá-las. Ou entendê-las.

No entanto, sabia bem que Karin era assim mesmo. Era um dos motivos pelos quais Naruto era amigo dela há tanto tempo. Karin podia ter momentos horrivelmente fúteis e era constantemente tomada por uma força sobrenatural que a levava a entrar em lojas de grife e comprar tudo que visse. Mas, apesar disso, também tinha uma compaixão imensa por aqueles que necessitavam de ajuda e era capaz de parar na rua e dar uma nota de 100 dólares a qualquer pobre que visse pela frente.

— Kakashi vai com a gente no avião, Karin. — explicou Naruto, querendo se certificar de que a amiga tinha ouvido o piloto. — Kakashi Hatake.

— Eu escutei, Naru. — respondeu Karin, batendo o pé irritadamente no chão — Ele é o protagonista do filme, não é? Faz sentido ele ter que ir para o estúdio de filmagens. No Alasca. Qual o seu problema de escrever um roteiro com o Alasca como cenário? Não podia ser algum lugar menos frio, não?

— Você já me perguntou isso, e eu já respondi que não tenho controle sobre o que escrevo. — Naruto devolveu, voltando a sentar-se. Observou Karin sacar o telefone mais uma vez e franzir o cenho, claramente aborrecida.

— Não dá para entender isso. Por que não tem sinal aqui? Estamos aonde? Na Sibéria? — reclamou Karin, com o celular de última geração no ouvido.

— Karin, acho que estou passando mal. — Naruto disse, assanhando os cabelos loiros. A idéia de andar num avião, a não se sabe quanto metros do chão, e acompanhado de Kakashi Hatake, por várias horas, lhe revirava o estômago.

— Ah, não, não vai mesmo. — respondeu Karin irritada, fechando o celular e enfiando o pobre objeto de volta na bolsa. — Vá ao banheiro lavar o rosto, melhorar essa cara, arrumar esse ninho que você chama de cabelo e tomar vergonha na cara. Você já está grande o suficiente para ter medo de avião.— Karin virou-se sobre os saltos finos de um de seus pares de sapato caríssimos de marca e saiu, deixando um Naruto levemente pálido para trás.

— Certo. — murmurou Naruto para si mesmo. Felizmente, ele era a única pessoa ali e não havia perigo de ser ouvido. — Eu posso. Eu consigo entrar num avião, que vai subir milhares de metros do chão com Hatake Kakashi. Vai ser fácil. É só sentar, fechar os olhos e me imaginar no Ichikaru, esperando por mais uma tigela de rámen. Sempre dá certo. Por que não daria agora?

Encorajado por suas próprias conclusões, o loiro se levantou, ajeitou sua mochila nos ombros — e uma bolsa, bem mais pesada, com seu laptop — e entrou no banheiro, que nem era tão ruim quanto ele achara que seria. Jogou água no rosto e bateu nas próprias bochechas, tentando melhorar sua expressão, mas as sombras embaixo dos olhos não estavam ajudando. Estavam lá desde que Sakura se mandara e se casara com Lee. Karin até se oferecera a emprestar um de seus corretivos, mas Naruto negara. Só usava maquiagem quando obrigado em eventos onde teriam fotografias a serem tiradas. Ou quando perdia alguma aposta.

Se o corretivo pudesse ajeitar mais que as olheiras, quem sabe... Naruto sorriu para seu reflexo. "Corretivo para cicatrizes emocionais." Era uma boa frase. Talvez entrasse no seu próximo roteiro. Um pouco menos sonolento, saiu do banheiro e fechou o casaco até embaixo do queixo ao voltar ao ambiente mais frio do saguão. Abriu sua mochila atrás de seu cachecol.

Achou-o no fundo da bagunça de sua mochila velha e surrada, que era como uma parte dele, e por isso nunca a jogaria fora. Pelo menos, não até que não rasgasse. Enrolou o tecido de variados tons de laranja no pescoço e suspirou satisfeito. Se desse de cara com alguém, pelo menos não estaria morrendo de frio e com uma cara muito terrível.

De fato, o loiro estava em forma — depois que Sakura saíra do apartamento que dividiam, tentou expulsar a presença da atriz de seus pensamentos e corpo através da esteira que tinha em sua sala. Acreditava que se livraria da presença da ex-namorada pelo suor. Perdera peso devido à dieta baseada em rámen e chá a qual aderira desde a saída dela de sua vida — eram as únicas coisas que conseguia se forçar a comer.

"Sakura", pensou o loiro. "É tudo culpa sua, Sakura"

Não era. Naruto sabia que se alguém era culpado naquela história, esse alguém não era ela. Antes de mais nada, nunca devia ter se apaixonado por Harumino Sakura.

Primeiro, é claro, porque ela era uma atriz. E uma coisa que Naruto tinha aprendido com seus anos no mundo do cinema é que nunca — jamais — se deve confiar em atores e atrizes. Nunca confie neles e nunca se apaixone por eles.

Mas como ele poderia saber disso na época do colegial? Embora sempre tivessem morado no mesmo bairro e estudado na mesma escola, Sakura só foi notar Naruto Uzumaki no último ano, quando ele finalmente cresceu alguns bons centímetros. De repente, do nada, Sakura Harumino o chamou para sair. Sakura Harumino, a garota mais gata do clube de teatro da escola — que insistia em ser chamada de Sakura Haruno.

Ela era lindíssima. E por um tempo — bastante tempo — só isso foi suficiente. Mas mesmo tendo se apaixonado, Naruto começou a se enervar já no começo do namoro. Ela era muito bonita, não tinha como negar.

Mas ela era divertida? Tinha pelo menos um pouco de senso de humor? Não, não tinha. Temperamental? Geniosa? Se Sakura não recebesse a atenção que achava que lhe era merecida — do diretor do teatro, dos amigos de palco, de Naruto —, ela simplesmente fechava a cara. E ficava muito séria. Até chegava a perder parte da beleza.

Tudo bem, ela era uma artista. Ninguém, nem mesmo Naruto, como a garota insistia em dizer, entendia o sofrimento que sentia a cada personagem que aceitava fazer. Ela tentava achar a essência do personagem, tentava adaptar sua voz para o tom que o personagem pedia para cada fala. Sakura não entendia de jeito algum como o loiro podia comparar a arte da atuação com a arte da escrita. Escrever, como todos sabiam, era uma habilidade. Atuar, no entanto, era um dom.

O triste era que Naruto acreditara nessa besteirada toda por tempo demais.

Mas, puxa vida, como ela era bonita... O sonho de qualquer homem, a namorada perfeita. Sakura era como Isabeau, interpretado por Michelle Pfeiffer em "O feitiço de Áquila". Ela era tudo para ele. E o fato dele ter sido escolhido... ele, Naruto, o palhaço, o baixinho... era um sonho que tinha virado realidade para um garoto que estava muito mais interessado em filmes do que em academia e esportes. Ele tinha sido o escolhido de Sakura, e não capitão do time de basquete, não o mauricinho do colégio, lindo, que estrelava todas as peças. A conquista de Naruto fora como um golpe de estado.

Mas tudo isso tinha acabado. Agora, quase sete anos depois, parecia que os atletas e os mauricinhos tinham vencido. Afinal de contas, Sakura escolhera casar com um homem mais rico, mais famoso, mais... bem, Naruto não diria mais bonito, mas, certamente, Lee era mais másculo que ele, sendo o ator chinês famoso que era por seus filmes de artes marciais. E fora Naruto mesmo quem fornecera os meios para que Sakura atraísse o pobre chinês para sua rede.

— Você não era tão distante — dissera Sakura no dia em que se separaram — levava tudo numa boa, e estava sempre comigo. — Naruto sabia o porquê de ela falar aquilo: ele estava segurando a porta para que Harumino, com sua mala cor de rosa em mãos, saísse, ao passo que ela desejava que ele implorasse aos pés dela para que ficasse. — É como se aquele garoto cheio de sonhos com quem eu me mudei para a Califórnia tivesse morrido. — foram as palavras de Sakura.

E era verdade. Naruto havia crescido, amadurecido e enriquecido, tanto por dentro, quanto por fora. Ele poderia se sacrificar pelos que amava, mas sabia seus limites, e estava na hora de mostrar isso. Não permitiria que uma mulher, que o estava abandonando, pisasse nele. Naruto Uzumaki podia não ser o homem mais genial do mundo, mas não era estúpido.

— Chega. — sussurrou para si mesmo — Pare com isso. Você não é mais o palhaço da sala. Você é Naruto Uzumaki. — Levantou e endireitou os ombros, encarou seu reflexo numa das janelas envidraçadas do aeroporto. — Você é um roteirista que ganhou um Oscar e em breve vai ganhar mais.

Caso conseguisse voltar a escrever o roteiro em que estava trabalhando. O primeiro capítulo havia sido iniciado algumas semanas antes. Era um romance sobre um homem que encontrava um novo amor, e nesse relacionamento reencontrava o sentido da vida, depois de ser traído por sua ex-namorada. Um roteiro totalmente ficcional. Qualquer semelhança com a vida de Naruto era da mais pura coincidência.

— Quando Sakura estiver caindo, junto com seu silicone, e ela não puder mais atuar — disse Naruto para o tênue reflexo —, você estará escrevendo. Seu maior atrativo não é feito de aparências. E, até lá, não se esqueça: chega de atores. Vamos, sorria.

Não funcionou. Naruto analisou o sorriso que seus lábios mandaram e desistiu. Ele não estava conseguindo sorrir e nem chorar. Talvez Sakura tivesse razão e estivesse mesmo se tornando mais distante, mais frio. Irritado com sua linha de pensamento, Naruto virou-se para sair e procurar Karin; caminhou até a saída...

E deu de cara com Kakashi Hatake, em pé ao lado do balcão da cafeteria. Ele parecia distraído — e lindo —, vestindo jeans escuros e uma jaqueta de couro marrom.

— Ah, aí está ele. — Karin, que já acabara sua ligação, parecia um pouco preocupada. Claro que, apesar do cenho franzido, continuava maravilhosa. — Veja quem apareceu, Naru. Bem, acho que você já está vendo com seus próprios olhos.

Kakashi Hatake quase não conseguiu segurar o copo de café por causa do encontrão com Naruto.

Assim que os olhos negros dele encontraram os dele, sentiu o rosto esquentando e sabia que estava ficando vermelho. E o homem estava de óculos escuros! Naruto, ao fim do colégio tinha aloirado ainda mais o cabelo porque os fios tinham começado a ganhar um loiro mais escuro, puxado para o arruivado. A sugestão tinha sido de Sakura. Mas depois de começar a trabalhar, percebeu que fora idiotice e apenas dava trabalho, então parara de clarear o cabelo e o deixara voltar à cor natural. Só que ainda havia ocasiões nas quais ele preferia não ter aquele tom de loiro-arruivado. Agora, por exemplo. Ele ficava corado com certa facilidade... era só pensar na palavra "vergonha"que seu rosto já ganhava cor.

O pedido de desculpas pelo encontrão ficou engasgado tão logo pensou em emiti-lo. Toda a sua habilidade de expressar ao menos uma sílaba foi anulada, e um calor tomou-lhe o rosto. Naruto Uzumaki estava pegando fogo.

No entanto, qualquer um ficaria assim ao encontrar Karashi Hatake. Sem querer dar muita importância ao físico, mas ele media 1,80m e concentrava 75 quilos de pura massa muscular, tudo isso agregado ao seu porte elegante. Com seus cabelos naturalmente grisalhos, alguns poucos fios de um prateado mais claro, e aquele nariz bem desenhado. Kakashi estava muito longe de ser definido como "fofo", como Naruto às vezes era chamado. E ele ainda tinha uma boa fortuna assegurada pelo negócio da família, a Seguradora Hatake. Kakashi nunca seria considerado apenas fofo ou bonitinho.

Ele tinha uma beleza única. Mais ainda. Na opinião de muitas e muitos, Kakashi Hatake, com seu olhar negro misterioso e o maxilar firme e angulado, era um deleite para todas as vistas do mundo. E o mais espantoso era que ele não parecia ter consciência disso. Kakashi nunca usava roupas caras e de grife, como Sakura teimava em usar mesmo quando não tinha dinheiro para comprar tais artigos, assim como nunca ia às festas esperando que os paparazzi tirassem fotos, como Sakura fazia (mesmo que não admitisse). Quando não estava trabalhando, Kakashi Hatake ficava quieto em sua fazenda no interior, e só aparecia para promover seus filmes. Naruto achava que esse era o motivo do homem nunca ter relacionamentos sérios com ninguém.

Mas qualquer um que decidisse namorar Kakashi deveria saber que não estava entrando no típico relacionamento de fachada de celebridade. Naruto já tinha escutado várias vezes, por exemplo, que Hatake recusava dublês para cenas de nudez. E maquiagem? Não no rosto de Kakashi. Ninguém chegava perto dos cabelos, nem mesmo a produção. Tinha certeza que já teriam sumido com aquele grisalho há muito tempo se o homem deixasse chegarem perto.

E aqueles círculos escuros que ele carregava embaixo dos olhos, como os de Naruto? O diretor gastaria uma fortuna em recursos digitais para tirar aquelas olheiras após a filmagem, quadro por quadro, considerando que Kakashi preferia comer vidro moído a passar corretivo.

Mas, mesmo com toda a beleza inegável, tinha algo naquele homem que deixava Naruto inquieto.

E ficou óbvio, carimbado em suas expressões, que seu desgosto voltou à tona no momento em que ele trombou com Kakashi na saída do saguão. Ele olhou Naruto como se conseguisse ler sua mente com aqueles olhos protegidos pelas lentes cinzentas dos óculos. Então murmurou:

— Ah. Você. — depois desviou o olhar desatento para seu café.

"Será possível que esse dia ainda vai piorar?", pensou Naruto.


	3. 03

Naruto Uzumaki. Tinha de ser Naruto, não é mesmo?

Tudo bem, do jeito que as coisas estavam indo, ele deveria ter previsto aquilo tudo: a confusão em seu quarto de hotel na noite passada — graças a Anko Mitarashi — e, naquela manhã, a correria para fugir dos jornalistas. Sem mencionar os ambientalistas em fúria porque tinham dado permissão ao diretor de "Nindo III" para explodir uma parte do Monte McKingley, por causa de uma das cenas do filme. A vida de Kakashi tinha se transformado em um pesadelo contínuo e terrivelmente longo.

Não, pesadelo não. Isso não era um pesadelo. Pesadelos são aterrorizantes, petrificadores e sérios. Essa situação toda era apenas...

Ridícula.

Falando seriamente, ele estava irritado com si mesmo por ter entrado naquela situação. Agora seria obrigado a lidar com milhões de perguntas, especulações, suspeitas... e com os curiosos.

E não havia como colocar a culpa toda em Anko. Ele não podia simplesmente dizer: "Resolvi que não aguento mais atrizes, então falei para Anko que ela podia ir embora, e ela quebrou o quarto todo e ainda ateou fogo no sofá." Ele se recusava a dizer isso porque não seria nada educado.

O pai de Kakashi havia sido um homem sério que lhe ensinara a tratar as pessoas com educação, mesmo depois da mãe ter morrido. E, acima de tudo, ele havia falado sobre os benefícios da discrição. Se não seguisse o conselho, nunca mais ia conseguir fazer reserva em um hotel sem levantar suspeitas sobre um possível encontro amoroso.

E ainda havia mais essa agora. Naruto Uzumaki. Ele tinha que escolher aquele dia para ir ao set de filmagens, é claro.

Não que Kakashi se importasse com a presença de pessoas — mulheres, homens, Kakashi não se importava realmente — bonitas em qualquer lugar. Mas quando essa pessoa era Naruto Uzumaki, ele se importava.

Porque, vocês desculpem-no, esse garoto era um pé no saco.

Todo autor, fosse roteirista ou romancista, era terrível. Ele tinha bastante consciência disso, pois teve experiências no passado. E os roteiristas eram os piores. Eram geniosos, egocêntricos, com mania de grandeza e tinham temperamentos horríveis.

E Uzumaki era o pior de todos. Se um ator tentar uma palavra diferente de seus diálogos, nem terminaria o filme — e Kakashi sabia disso muito bem. Ele não entendia o diretor por aceitar trabalhar com ele novamente. Não por um filme, mas por três!

Talvez o pobre coitado não soubesse o quão chato Naruto podia ser. Talvez Sakura e Lee não tivessem se atrevido a alterar nada no roteiro de "Renmin Dahuitagn". Nenhum dos dois mais jovens tinha cabeça para isso.

Claro, os textos dele eram incríveis. Ele havia ganhado o Oscar, não é verdade? Mas ainda assim. "É divertido, até que alguém se machuca." Quem ele achava que estava enganando? Arnold tinha seu famoso "Hasta la vista, baby". Clint Eastwood tinha o "Vá em frente, complete o meu dia." em Impacto Fulminante. Bruce Willis pediu para excluir de Duro de Matar a fala "Yippee-ki-yay, desgraçados."

E Kakashi Hatake tinha que se satisfazer com "É sempre divertido, até que alguém se machuca."?

— Nossa. — Karin olhou Naruto, depois para Kakashi e então Naruto novamente. — Claro. Vocês se conhecem desde o primeiro "Nindo", anos atrás, não é? Caraca. Quanto tempo faz? Cinco anos?

— Seis — respondeu Naruto.

Kakashi percebeu o tom ácido. O roteirista também não gostava dele, e sabia disso. Não é como se fosse algo discreto. Era só perceber as cenas que ele tivera de aturar e fazer como o "Copy Ninja" em "Nindo" e "Nindo II".

Ok. Ele também não era uma das pessoas favoritas de Kakashi.

— Nem acredito que tem tanto tempo...

Karin percebeu o clima meio frio entre os dois e achou melhor ficar calada. Essa era uma boa característica de Karin, segundo Kakashi: ela não era burra. Meio maluquinha, com umas manias exóticas e um namorado igualmente maluco, mas burra não era.

A ruiva deu uma olhada no relógio de marca em seu pulso.

— Opa, melhor eu ir.

Os olhos azuis de Naruto, que já eram naturalmente grandes, pareciam maiores com aqueles círculos escuros embaixo deles. Ele devia ter dormido tão mal quanto Kakashi. Agora, porém, os olhos ficaram enormes. Kakashi sempre se questionara qual era a graça de um par de olhos daquele azul, com aqueles cílios, em um roteirista. Aqueles eram olhos perfeitos para uma estrela do cinema... Olhos como os de Naruto eram um completo desperdício em um rapaz que passava mais de seis horas por dia em frente a um computador.

E Kakashi pensava a mesma coisa sobre aquele corpo. Se Naruto achava que podia esconder-se com aquele casaco e calças largas, estava muito enganado. Até o mais distraído olhar podia perceber que ele tinha uma cintura fina e quadris estreitos, ombros e braços firmes e pernas bem torneadas. Ele não era muito alto, passava um pouco do ombro de Kakashi, mas ainda assim tinha pernas impressionantemente longas que nenhum homem, simpatizante dos dotes do mesmo sexo, recusaria ter ao seu redor numa noite fria de inverno e...

Mas por que ele estava com essa imagem na cabeça, mesmo?

Talvez pela mesma razão que o levava a acreditar que aqueles curtos e revoltosos cabelos loiros precisavam de dedos fortes acariciando-os. Um loiro como o dele, de aparência natural, eram uma coisa rara no mundo das filmagens, com tantos lisos e platinados de salão.

Ou Naruto não sabia disso ou não ligava. O cachecol horroroso e o casaco de um laranja berrante indicavam que a última opção era a correta. Kakashi concluiu que seria definitivamente interessante estar com alguém que não era escravo da beleza. Principalmente um homem daquele, que ficava bem vestido em qualquer coisa.

Mas logo Naruto Uzumaki? Ele tinha pena da próxima parceira ou parceiro do mais novo. Ele enchia a paciência do personagem interpretado por Kakashi, Canino Branco. Será que aquela beleza toda vinha com a personalidade difícil? Combinação horrível.

Era só ver o jeito como ele encarnava o tipo "frágil". Estava fazendo a cena bem ali, na frente dele, com aqueles lábios naturalmente vermelhos semiabertos e os olhos arregalados mirando Karin.

— Ir? Como assim ir, Karin?

Kakashi até poderia sentir vontade de protegê-lo, pois ele demonstrava quase pavor. Mas não acreditava que qualquer roteirista tivesse sentimentos, então...

Na atual situação, sabia que Naruto só aceitaria sua ajuda se fosse atacado por um enxame de abelhas. Era só ver a forma como ela tinha recebido o "Preciso de uma lâmina melhor." Ele reagiria da exata forma como Kakashi tinha previsto.

— Você não pode ir — disse Naruto. — Você disse que ia voar comigo até o set.

— E eu ia, doçura — disse Karin. Kakashi rotulou a palavra "doçura" como inusitada. Ele nunca chamaria Naruto de doçura. Mesmo com a carinha bonita, ele não era nada doce. — Mas quando chequei minhas mensagens, tinha uma da produção. Parece que Suigetsu pediu para que me avisassem que era para eu voltar. Pelo o que dizia aqui, ele deve estar doente. Sou namorada dele, né? Tenho que ir lá ver o que está acontecendo. Mas te encontro mais tarde. Juro.

Naruto mostrou-se perturbado com a notícia e, puxando a ruiva pelo braço, se afastou de Kakashi.

Kakashi o escutou sussurrar o nome da amiga. Ou melhor, não "sussurrar". Ele rosnou, igual a uma fera. Do mesmo jeito que tinha rosnado para ele no dia em que mudara "É divertido, até que alguém se machuca" para "Preciso de uma lâmina melhor". Só que agora ele estava sendo um pouco mais discreto.

— Eu juro pelo meu rámen, se você me deixar sozinho com esse...

Kakashi se distraiu porque a moça atrás do balcão da cafeteria perguntou para ele:

— Com licença, você seria Kakashi Hatake?

Kakashi se virou para a moça loira, um loiro que era notavelmente de salão. Ela acabara de lhe servir um copo de café que tinha sido muito bem-vindo.

— Sim — disse ele ao ver que não tinha como escapar da situação — Eu mesmo.

— Ai, Deus! — exclamou a moça com os olhos arregalados — Eu não tinha certeza, mas quando escutei sua voz, vi que era você mesmo!

Mesmo exausto, Kakashi teve que sorrir. Os fãs lhe importunavam tanto quanto os roteiristas. Mas sem eles, e os roteiristas, Kakashi não estaria onde estava. Não que ele estivesse tão bem num dia como aquele.

— Isso mesmo — afirmou, já que tinha como negar.

O rosto da moça se abriu com um sorriso.

— Meu nome é Lucy — disse a falsa loira. — Senhor Hatake, é um prazer. Eu li nas revistas que o senhor estaria gravando no Alasca, mas não imaginei que o veria ao vivo. Sabia que o senhor é meu ator preferido? Sério. "Gaiden" era meu seriado favorito até o senhor sair dele. E o "Nindo I" é meu filme predileto.

A moça fez uma pequena pausa no monólogo permitiu que Kakashi dissesse:

— Obrigado, Lucy. Eu...

Mas o homem de cabelos prateados não conseguiu terminar sua frase porque, quando ameaçou jogar no lixo o copo descartável no qual bebera seu café, a moça gritou:

— Não!

Olhou para ela surpreso, e Lucy explicou, com a face avermelhando-se:

— Será que eu posso ficar com isso? O copo no qual Kakashi Hatake bebeu seu café, bem na minha frente.

Kakashi mirou o copo já meio amassado. Era isso o que ele mais detestava. Detestava mais que as longas esperas, os meses afastado de casa, as repentinas mudanças de roteiro que tinha de decorar, a perseguição da imprensa. Nada era pior do que fãs que guardava seus copos e guardanapos usados. Ou, mais raramente, um lenço. Não existia nenhuma pessoa no universo que Kakashi quisesse ter o lenço, e ele não conseguia compreender essa vontade das pessoas. Especialmente quando era o lenço dele em questão.

— Que tal eu te dar um autógrafo? — ofereceu enquanto jogava o copo fora. — Isso deve ser melhor para mostrar aos outros como prova de que me viu, não?

— Ah! — Lucy estendeu-lhe seu bloco de notas e uma caneta. — Se não for problema. Pode dedicar para Lucy?

— Claro. — respondeu, pegando a caneta.

— E você pode escrever a frase? — Lucy deu-lhe um sorriso tímido. — Sabe? A famosa frase do Canino Branco em "Nindo"

Sabendo que Naruto estava vendo tudo, não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Devia ser irritante para o loiro ver como a frase, que não era dele, tinha ficado famosa.

— Claro — repetiu, para depois escrever "Preciso de uma lâmina melhor" em cima de sua assinatura. — Aqui. — disse ao devolver o bloco. — Todo seu.

Lucy ficou reluzente. Mas ela não tinha terminado.

— Ei. — disse ela, olhando Karin. — Você é aquela modelo famosa! Que fez a propaganda da "Ray-Ban"!

Karin apresentou um sorriso calmo, mas Naruto sabia que ela estava se retorcendo por dentro. A ruiva não era das mais sociáveis, mas tinha que fingir ser perto dos fãs.

— Isso mesmo. — respondeu ela

— Pode me dar seu autógrafo também? — pediu Lucy, oferecendo o bloco e a caneta

— Sim, sim. — disse Karin, ainda com o sorriso no rosto. Pegando ambos e autografando o papel rapidamente.

Lucy olhou para Naruto com uma expressão esperançosa no rosto.

— E você? — perguntou. — É famoso também?

Kakashi se preparou para bocejar assim que Naruto começasse a enumerar todas as suas conquistas. Qualquer roteirista que ele conhecia aproveitava todas as oportunidades que conseguiam para se gabar. E, no caso de Naruto, a lista era longa — já tinha sido citado milhares de vezes em dezenas de revistas e jornais diferentes. O loiro tinha vendido o primeiro de roteiro de "Nindo" aos 20 anos!

Mas, surpreendendo Kakashi, Naruto apenas virou para a moça e falou em voz baixa, como se confessasse um segredo:

— Não. Sou só um escritor com amigos famosos.

Só um escritor? Só um escritor? Era como dizer que... "Renmin Dahuitagn" era só uma filme. Só um escritor? Kakashi não conseguia se lembrar a última vez que tinha ouvido uma frase tão humilde de um membro da nata de Hollywood. O ator escrutinou o rosto do "só um escritor" e se perguntou o que estava dando errado.

Lucy ficou obviamente decepcionada.

— Oh — suspirou. Mas logo se recompôs. — Bem, se incomoda de assinar também? Vai que fica famoso como esses dois?

E foi então, somente então, que Kakashi viu Naruto fazer o inacreditável. Ele sorriu.

E para a surpresa do ator, quando Naruto Uzumaki sorriu, ele deixou de ter uma cara bonitinha e ficou lindo. Fatalmente lindo. Lindo de morrer e de matar, mesmo. Ele nunca tinha percebido esse detalhe antes, porque Naruto estava sempre com uma expressão de desgosto ou sono quando se encontravam. Desgosto ao vê-lo interpretando Canino Branco e sono quando as filmagens começavam realmente cedo.

— Obrigado. — Naruto agradeceu a Lucy com uma voz que ele jamais havia escutado. A gentileza no sorriso dele se refletiu nos olhos azuis, o que foi estranho para Kakashi, já que, no mundo do cinema, sorrisos serviam apenas para mostrar os dentes. Naruto assinou seu nome no papel. Sem estrelas, sem carinhas, sem coraçõezinhos, notou Kakashi.

— Prontinho. — disse Naruto Uzumaki.

Foi então que um homem alto e vestido com o uniforme do aeroporto apareceu, com um ar nervoso.

— Senhor Hatake? — perguntou ele.

— Sou eu. — Kakashi acenou.

— Meu nome é Brad. Serei seu piloto de hoje. Assim que estiver pronto, podemos decolar.

— Estamos prontos — afirmou Naruto, rapidamente. Tão rápido que Kakashi supôs que talvez ele estivesse louco para sair daquele lugar também, ou que talvez quisesse ficar o menos possível em sua companhia.

O piloto pareceu surpreso.

— O senhor... vai também? — murmurou Brad.

— Claro, oras. — respondeu Naruto. Sua voz ainda estava levemente rouca, como se ele tivesse acabado de sair da cama. Esse tipo de voz era boa para atores. Para um roteirista, porém era um desperdício. Ainda mais com aquele par de olhos sonolentos.

— Tem certeza? Achei que o senhor fosse ficar aqui com a senhorita. — o piloto disse, acenando hesitante para a ruiva.

Naruto negou com a cabeça. Também estava confuso.

— Não. Eu ainda vou no avião, como combinado.

O piloto consultou os dados do vôo na prancheta que segurava.

— Mas me disseram agora pouco que vocês dois ficariam, e só teria o Senhor Hatake de passageiro...

— Está errado, então. São dois. Ele e eu. Só a Karin vai ficar.

— Hmmm, certo. Eu acho. — O piloto coçou a cabeça, o que para Kakashi não era um bom sinal. — Se o senhor tem certeza...

Repentinamente, o sistema de som do aeroporto começou a funcionar. A rádio local avisou que a previsão do tempo era de bastante neve e que, em homenagem ao recente casamento dos astros de "Renmin Dahuitagn", Sakura Haruno e Rock Lee, ele tocariam a trilha sonora do filme ganhador do Oscar.

Ah, mas que bom. Bom mesmo. Ótimo.

Kakashi não era o único chateado com a escolha de playlist. Sem olhar uma segunda vez para Karin ou para ele, Naruto deixou um grito contido sair da garganta. Com seu cachecol em volta do pescoço e a bolsa do computador firmemente presa ao ombro, ele saiu marchando do terminal atrás do piloto, os cabelos loiros se tornando ainda mais loiros ao saírem no sol frio daquele lugar.

A trilha sonora de "Renmin Dahuitagn" era uma das mais ridículas que Kakashi já tinha ouvido. Eram músicas daquele estilo que gruda na sua mente como chiclete. Agora ele ia ficar com aquilo na cabeça o dia inteiro. E Naruto também, se o grito fosse qualquer indicação.

Kakashi e Karin se despediram sem grandes formalidades e o ator seguiu pelo caminho tomado por Naruto e o piloto. O vento gélido lhe pinicou o rosto e fechou o casaco com força. Caminhou rapidamente até o avião que os esperava e... ficou estático. Não era aquele o avião de oito vagas que costumava levar o diretor e os atores até as locações. Era um helicóptero.

E não era um dos maiores.

Naruto já estava sentado no banco de trás, os fones nos ouvidos e uma expressão que demonstrava que também não gostava muito da forma de transporte.

— O que aconteceu com o jatinho? — questionou Kakashi ao piloto. Teve que berrar para ser escutado por causa de todo o barulho produzido pelas hélices.

— O Cessna Caravan está indisponível. — berrou de volta o piloto. — Só tem esse helicóptero.

Kakashi encarou a aeronave com olhos desconfiados. Não tinha medo de voar, mas sem dúvidas preferia um jatinho a um helicóptero de quatro lugares.

— Deve ter alguma coisa maior, não? — perguntou ao piloto.

— Não. — respondeu Brad, parecendo mais nervoso do que um piloto de avião deveria estar. — Mas é novinho. Totalmente seguro. Completamente.

Naruto, já bem acomodado no helicóptero, olhou bem para ele e disse, com aquela voz arranhada:

— Ou vai ou racha. Não desço nesse frio de novo mesmo.

Kakashi franziu o cenho, desgostoso da atitude dele. Qual era o problema daquele garoto? Ele podia até entender que tivesse chateado o mais novo com o "Preciso de uma lâmina melhor" — Era só ver as cenas ridículas que tinha sido obrigado a fazer nos roteiros seguintes a esse acontecimento. O aborrecimento dele era evidente.

Mas ainda assim, o gênio dele era incrível! Anos já tinham se passado! Tudo bem que os mais baixos normalmente têm um temperamento difícil, mas aquilo já estava ficando ridículo. Por quanto mais ia ter de aturar Naruto de implicância consigo?

Todavia, os dois estavam no mesmo barco, certo? Naruto com os problemas da tal Sakura — Kakashi tinha lido as manchetes nos jornais — e ele com seus problemas amorosos em geral. Quem sabe Naruto se acalmaria? Até porque, de certa forma, a culpa era dele nos dois casos. O loiro tinha escrito o roteiro do filme que unira Sakura e Rock Lee, e também tinha sido o autor do texto que levara Karashi a conhecer Anko.

Além de tudo, a situação do mais velho era bem pior. Não era Naruto que tinha estado sozinho com Anko na noite anterior, tentando contê-la de descontar sua fúria num pobre sofá inocente. Que acabou incendiado do mesmo jeito, no final.

Ok, ele tinha perdido a namorada de anos. Mas fora Kakashi quem tivera que lidar com a atriz enlouquecida e piromaníaca.

— Certo. — Kakashi engoliu em seco a situação. — Vamos embora.

Ele fingiu que não escutou Naruto sussurrar "Aleluia" do banco de trás.

Uma vantagem do helicóptero em relação ao jatinho era que a conversação entre os passageiros era impossível. Naruto ficara sozinho atrás, enquanto Kakashi se sentara ao lado do piloto, por insistência deste, que dissera que o objetivo era "balancear o peso". E o barulho provocado pelas hélices era absurdo, e o único modo de se fazer ouvir era pelos microfones embutidos nos fones de ouvido que Brad os fizera usar. Kakashi, sentindo-se exausto, achou a ideia de não ter que conversar com ninguém perfeita.

O helicóptero decolou e ele observou a paisagem, admirando as vastas terras ficando pequenas e dando lugar a um enorme lençol branco brindado com pinheiros escuros.

Alasca. Kakashi ficara surpreso ao ler o roteiro a primeira vez e viu que boa parte das filmagens acontecia nos pés de uma mina no monte McKingley. Mas até que Canino Branco, um ninja dos dias atuais, lidava bem com tudo isso. Só nos últimos filmes e curtas, ele tinha estado no Tâmisa, no Azerbaijão, em Berlim e no México. E agora no Alasca, para fechar com chave de ouro.

Curiosamente, Canino Branco era sempre chamado para os lugares mais perigosos do planeta, um fato que Kakashi dava como resultado do desejo da roteirista de tornar a vida do ator a mais desagradável possível. Ele nunca admitiu para ninguém, mas adorava as locações e não se importava com o calor rascante ou o frio intenso dos locais escolhidos.

De outro ponto de vista, Canino Branco sempre acabava sendo obrigado a tirar as roupas em todos os lugares em que filmava, e isso o incomodava. Perseguir contrabandistas no México é uma coisa, ficar refém dos contrabandistas e a terminar pelado no meio de um templo, sendo torturado com pedaço de bambu era totalmente diferente.

Ao contrário do público, que amou "Nindo II" mais que qualquer coisa, fazendo com que o filme lucrasse mais de 250 milhões de dólares, Kakashi tinha uma certa resistência pessoal com esse tipo de cena.

Felizmente, o único momento em "Nindo III" que pedia que ele estivesse com menos roupas era a cena da banheira, antes da sensual assistente do filme morrer eletrocutada. Naruto devia ter perdido o jeito nesse roteiro...

— Senhor Hatake.

Apenas quando a voz alta do soou pelos fones de ouvido que Kakashi notou que começava a cair no sono — o que não era surpreendente. O ataque de Anko na noite anterior e suas consequências funestas — primeiro no setor de segurança do hotel onde estavam, depois os bombeiros e por fim a polícia em seu quarto — o mantiveram acordado até às 4h da manhã.

Algum dia ele seria forçado a aprender a parar de se envolver com atrizes e atores. Seu pai estava certo: tudo virava drama com os artistas. Kakashi não sabia por quanto tempo ia conseguir lidar mais com tanta falsidade constante.

Mas, por outro lado, quando ele teria a chance de conhecer alguém que não fosse do mesmo meio que ele? Involuntariamente, ele desviou os olhos para a cabeça loira no banco de trás. Ele não era ator, isso era verdade. Mas com certeza também era do tipo dramático...

Foi então que Kakashi percebeu que o rosto de Naruto não mostrava tédio, como era de se esperar numa viagem daquelas. E também não parecia enjoado, o que seria aceitável num vôo tão turbulento como o deles.

Mas não. Naruto tinha uma expressão de puro pavor, os olhos arregalados e a pele pálida. E, naquele momento, o motivo não era que Kakashi tinha dito ou feito algo errado. Ele seguiu a direção do olhar de Naruto. Ele olhava magnetizado para o revólver que Brad, o piloto, apontava para a cabeça de Kakashi.

— Senhor Hatake. — disse o piloto. — Eu acho que o senhor vai mesmo precisar de uma lâmina melhor. Qualquer arma melhor, na verdade.


	4. 04.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capítulo, na data prometida!  
> Boa leitura!

Kabuto Yakushi encarou a placa na porta do trailer. "Kimiko" , — era o que estava escrito em letras negras. E era bem óbvio que Anko Mitarashi, a atriz que interpretava o par romântico de Canino Branco no terceiro filme, estava lá dentro, se o barulho de vidros sendo quebrados fosse qualquer sinal.

— Ela ficou assim a tarde toda. — informou a assistente pessoal de Anko, que estava sentada num banquinho ao lado da porta do camarim.

Kabuto escutou o estrondo de algo caindo lá dentro. Ele ajeitou os óculos e se perguntou se o seguro cobriria os danos da senhorita Mitarashi ou se teria que ser descontado do próprio salário da atriz.

— Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o roteiro? — perguntou ele à assistente. -— É por causa da morte da personagem dela?

— Acho que não. — respondeu a assistente, balançando a cabeça.

— Anko? Algum problema com o roteiro? Ou o set? — Kabuto bateu duas vezes na porta enquanto perguntava.

— Não tem nada a ver com o filme! — Anko escancarou a porta e gritou naquela voz forte dela. -— Qual o problema de vocês? -— perguntou, quase insultada. -— O mundo não gira em torno desse filme! Não tem nada a ver com "Nindo III", Kabuto. Tem a ver com o fato daquele canalha do Kakashi ser um egoísta, manipulador de...

Uma sirene soou nos arredores da montanha onte onde estavam gravando, na neve. A equipe de efeitos sonoros já tinha arrumado seus equipamentos e ia começar a testar a acústica do set. Sempre avisavam para que nenhuma gravação fosse feita durante o processo.

— E não vou me prestar às vontades daquele homem. — continuou Anko, ignorando a sirene. -— É isso. Não trabalho com ele nem por um segundo a mais. Nem um momentinho. Entendeu?

— Anko. — Kabuto disse, cansado. Ajeitou os óculos mais uma vez e suspirou. -— Eu compreendo que você esteja numa situação complicada. Mas estamos todos estressados. Você sabe que isso sempre acontece nos últimos dias de filmagem e...

Anko não o deixou completar, bateu a porta metálica do trailer e se trancou lá dentro novamente. Kabuto e a assistente trocaram olhares.

— Talvez eu devesse ligar para um terapeuta? — arriscou a assistente após um momento.

— Talvez você devesse ter feito isso meia horas atrás. — respondeu Kabuto, sem delongas.

A assistente, muito sem graça, pediu licença e se retirou, puxando o celular do bolso. Kabuto virou-se e quase trombou em Raul, o assistente de direção da vez. Kabuto olhou para ele exausto. Esse filme estava dando mais trabalho do que deveria.

— O que foi?

— Acabei de receber uma confirmação de que Uzumaki está com ele. Com Kakashi. Vindo pra cá. -— respondeu Raul, levando uma das mãos ao fone de ouvido que usava.

Kabuto encarou o homem com horror claro nos olhos.

— O que você disse?

— Eles pegaram o mesmo helicóptero. — Raul remexeu os olhos, nervoso. — Naruto e Kakashi. Num mesmo lugar fechado. Por horas.

Kabuto ajeitou os óculos mais uma vez, tentando reganhar a compostura. Isso não estava nos planos. Não estava mesmo.

— Eles vão se matar. — desabafou para o assistente.

Karin chegou no ao enorme apartamento que dividia com Suigetsu, s. Seu namorado e suspirou enquanto largava sua bolsa em cima da mesa da sala de estar. Tirou o casaco e pendurou-o numa cadeira. Nossa, essa vida era uma loucura. Tinha sido só saltar do táxi, que pegara no aeroporto, algumas quadras antes de seu prédio para ser reconhecida e já virem atrás dela pedindo fotos e autógrafos.

Resolveu trocar de roupa antes de ir atrás de informações sobre Suigetsu e andou até seu quarto. Para isso, teve que passar pela sala, pela cozinha e pelo ateliê de Suigetsu. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver que o cômodo não estava vazio.?

— Ué? O que você 'tá fazendo aqui? Não ia viajar com o Oxigenado, Karin? — perguntou seu namorado do canto mais afastado do ateliê, colocando alguns filmes para revelar.

— Eu ia, mas me ligaram dizendo que você estava doente, aí eu voltei. O que você está fazendo em casa? — Karin questionou se aproximando do namorado, enquanto franzia o cenho.

— Doente? Eu 'to ótimo. Tive uma seção sessão de fotos de manhã bem cedo e vim para casa revelar as fotos. Já ia te ligar.

— Que estranho... Quem me ligou, então? — Karin perguntou, parando ao lado do namorado.

— Só sei que não fui eu. — O rapaz de cabelos extremamente claros respondeu, terminando de prender o último par de fotos no cordano varal onde aconteceria o resto do processo de revelação. Depois de ter certeza de que as duas figuras estavam firmemente presas, virou para a namorada e completou: — Mas estou feliz que você ficou, de qualquer maneira.

Karin sorriu para o namorado e se deixou ser beijada.

— E é melhor você ter ficado. Você ia apenas para fazer companhia, né? — Suigetsu perguntou, envolvendo a cintura da ruiva com ambos os braços.

— Sim. Estou de folga até semana que vem. — Karin respondeu.

— Agora temos mais tempos para ficarmos juntos... — Suigetsu sussurrou na orelha da ruiva.

O rosto de Karin tornou-se da cor de seus cabelos e o coração acelerou-se. De todos os namorados que já tivera, Suigetsu era o único que, depois de tanto tempo de namoro, conseguia fazê-la corar tão fácil. Talvez fosse por isso que continuasse com ele. Com o namorado, a vida era mais brilhante.

Antes de se deixar levar pelos charmes de Suigetsu, Karin perdeu mais alguns momentos pensando em Naruto e com uma expressão de pena, comentou:

–— Coitados do Naruto e do Kakashi. Voando nesse tempo esquisito. Tomara que dê tudo certo lá em cima.

Naruto não conseguia acreditar. Seriamente. Não era possível que aquilo estivesse realmente acontecendo. Como se os últimos eventos da vida dele não fossem o suficiente, agora ele estava preso em um helicóptero em pleno ar com Kakashi Hatake e um piloto homicida.

Não era justo. Será que não havia um pingo de justiça nesse mundo?

Mas a culpa era dele. O estúdio não teria ficado tão entusiasmado com a continuação de "Nindo" se "Renmin Dahuitagn" não tivesse obtido um sucesso tão estrondoso, o que mais uma vez apenas mostrava que ele devia ter escrito um romance qualquer em vez de um magnífico triunfo do espírito do teatro. Teria facilitado sua vida.

— Opa — disse Kakashi ao finalmente registrar que havia uma arma apontada em sua direção. -— Ei, vamos ficar calmos.

— Desculpe-me, Sr. Hatake — pediu Brad, o piloto —, mas tenho que seguir as ordens que me deram.

— Você está falando sério? — Naruto percebeu que, felizmente, Kakashi não parecia estar nem um pouco abalado. O ator até lembrou-se de falar pelo microfone para que Brad o escutasse. — Pare com isso. Você vai mesmo atirar em mim? Dentro desse helicóptero?

Para aumentar a aflição de Naruto, Brad concordou.

— E empurrá-lo para fora depois. — acrescentou. — Por isso não pegamos o outro avião.

— Mas... — Se Kakashi estava ganhando tempo, ou matando a curiosidade, Naruto não tinha certeza. Qualquer que fosse o motivo, seu ar de sarcasmo havia sumido, dando lugar a uma expressão de surpresa. — Porque você está fazendo isso?

Brad encolheu os ombros.

— Já disse que foram ordens. Se eu não fizer como foi dito, não recebo. E eu preciso do dinheiro, Sr. Hatake. Então, se o senhor não se importa...

Com o coração acelerado e a boca seca, Naruto soltou o cinto de segurança e inclinou-se para frente. Lembrando de tudo que já tinham lhe falado sobre como lidar com pessoas portando armas, ele tentou manter a voz firme e calma enquanto dizia:

— Isso é idiotice, Brad. Você não pode atirar em Kakashi Hatake. Você acha que não vão falar nada quando chegarmos ao set sem ele?

Brad dirigiu um olhar de pena para Naruto.

— Nós não vamos para o set, senhor. O plano é matar e me livrar do Sr. Hatake e depois ir buscar meu pagamento. Vou me aposentar depois disso, entende?

Naruto engoliu saliva. Parecia que tinha areia na boca. "A Múmia", 1999. Eis um filme em que foi usada muita areia.

— E eu? — perguntou Naruto, engasgado.

Mesmo que já soubesse a resposta, as palavras de Brad gelaram seu corpo.

— Não era para o senhor estar aqui. Nada de testemunhas.

Claro que não. Tinha sido esse o motivo de terem dado um jeito de impedir o embarque de Karin, não? Mas, evidentemente, haviam esquecido de se Naruto. Seja lá quem tivesse planejado o assassinato de Kakashi.

— Me escuta. — disse Kakashi, e Naruto reconheceu o tom amigável e racional que Canino Branco usava. -— Seu nome é Brad, certo? Então me escuta, Brad. Tenho certeza que estão te pagando bem por esse serviço. Mas eu tenho muito dinheiro também. Que tal eu dobrar o seu pagamento se você me deixar viver?

Naruto quase levantou. Essa estratégia estava em Nindo II; ele tinha escrito isso. E Kakashi tinha cabeça para lembrar-se da cena e colocar em prática numa situação daquelas, coisa que ele próprio jamais ia conseguir fazer — aplicar experiências de seus personagens a vida real. Com outros personagens, talvez. Mas não com os seus.

O piloto apenas balançou a cabeça.

— O senhor deve realmente achar que sou burro — disse. Mas não parecia zangado, apenas... triste. -— Eu sei bem que vocês me delatariam assim que tivessem a chance. Só tem um jeito disso aqui terminar e acho que vocês sabem muito bem qual é.

Naruto congelou, sentindo o medo acelerar seu coração ainda mais. Quando ele voltou a focar seus olhar em Kakashi novamente, viu que ele não estava prestando atenção à arma que lhe era apontada, ou no assassino em potencial. Não. Kakashi estava olhando para ele.

E pela primeira vez desde que conhecera Kakahi Hatake, Naruto sentiu aquele olhar penetrante realmente o ver... vendo ver mais do que um simples roteirista maluco que não queria atores mudando as falas do texto. O enxergando de verdade e, de alguma forma ininteligível, implorando para que ele...

Para que ele fizesse alguma coisa. Mas o quê? O que ele, Naruto, poderia fazer? Imobilizar o piloto? Ah sim, isso ser muito fácil.

— Meu Deus. — choramingou Kakashi, desviando o olhar e apoiando a cabeça no encosto, para o espanto de Naruto. -— Não acredito que isso está acontecendo.

Assustado, Naruto demorou dois segundos para entender o que ele estava fazendo. Kakashi podia ser um imbecil, com certeza, mas não era covarde. Ele nunca sequer tinha cogitado pedir ajuda de um dublê naquela cena com a enguia e a betoneira...

De repente, ele entendeu. Entendeu perfeitamente o que Kakashi estava fazendo. Terceiro ato de Nindo II, cena seis. Será que Brad não assistira ao filme? Se não, ele era o único homem entre 45 e 60 anos de idade que havia perdido o lançamento.

Mas parecia que El ele realmente não havia assistido ao filme, porque, confuso, Brad gaguejou:

— Calma, . Não fique assim...

— Pelo amor de Deus, cara. — implorou Karachi Kakashi e tentou pegar o ombro do piloto. -— Não faz isso. Não jogue sua vida fora, vivendo como um fugitivo, sempre perseguido.

— Opa, calma lá. — protestou Brad. — Espere um minuto...

Enquanto isso, Naruto já tinha se jogado no chão, assim como o azarado Obito Uchiha fazia quando o parceiro de Canino Branco começava suas encenações. Naruto não tinha mínima ideia do que devia procurar no chão de um helicóptero, que tinha um espaço bem limitado. O único lugar possível era embaixo dos assentos.

Naruto viu uma caixa com a etiqueta "Para emergências" sob seu banco. Bem, aquela era, sem dúvida alguma, uma situação emergencial, talvez a única e última de sua vida. Ele puxou a caixa e rezou para que o piloto continuasse distraído com Kakashi enquanto examinava o conteúdo.

— Que tipo de vida você quer ter? — questionou Kakashi. — Sempre nervoso e preocupado, sempre fugindo da lei...

— A lei não vai me alcançar no México. — disse Brad. — E acho que não ficarei nenhum pouco nervoso quando estiver numa daquelas praias maravilhosas...

— Pense direito, Brad. — pediu Kakashi. — Acha que não vão te extraditar de volta quando te encontrarem? Eu sou uma celebridade internacional. O mundo todo vai chorar minha perda e exigir justiça.

No chão, Naruto revirou os olhos ao escutar aquilo. Ele não era mesmo um ator?

A tampa da caixa finalmente abriu, e Naruto agradeceu em silêncio. Ele encontrou exatamente o que queria. Depois de engatilhar a pistola, que mais pesada do que esperava, Naruto apontou para a nuca de Brad e, assim como Obito fazia em Nindo II, gritou:

— Não se mexa, seu patife!

Só que Brad continuou se mexendo, e sua voz ainda soava no fone de Naruto:

— Olha, não gosto disso, mas tenho que cumprir as ordens que me deram.

Naruto percebeu que não tinha sido ouvido.

— Brad. — disse ele, agora no microfone, direcionando a arma para a têmpora do piloto. — Abaixe a arma. Agora.

Ele reparou que Kakashi ficou totalmente pálido quando olhou para ele. Mas o que mais ele podia fazer? Não havia muitas alternativas. Ou ele usava a pistola sinalizadora ou ele não usava nada. Resolveu ignorar.

— O que... que é isso? — Brad parecia confuso. Era claro que não estava acostumado a ter sinalizadores apontados para ele. -— O que você está fazendo?

— Eu vou enfiar esse sinalizador na sua cabeça se você não abaixar essa arma. — respondeu Naruto com uma voz bem firmafirme, como a de Dirty Harry em "Sem medo da morte".

Brad virou para olhá-lo com uma expressão indignada.

— Você não vai atirar em mim. — falou, como se fosse um fato óbvio para os dois.

— Vou, com certeza. — afirmou Naruto. — Pode apostar.

"Droga", pensou Naruto com as mãos trêmulas. Três vezes. Ele tinha falado três vezes. Iruka, seu pai adotivo, havia ensinado que as pessoas que falam a mesma coisa três vezes estão sempre mentindo. Mas talvez Brad, que estava do lado oposto da lei em relação a Iruka Umino, não soubesse disso.

Ou talvez soubesse. Ele ainda estava olhando em sua direção. Seus olhos eram negros, como os de Kakashi. Porém, era um negro diferente, superficial e inferior. Não era aquele negro profundo e hipnotizante que havia feito tantas pessoas sentarem para assistir Canino Branco no cinema...

— Você não vai atirar em mim. — repetiu Brad, como se explicasse a uma criança. — Não vai atirar em ninguém. Não faz seu tipo.

Naruto piscou. Ele estava certo, é claro. Ele não ia atirar em ninguém, nem mesmo no homem que ameaçava sua vida. Iruka havia sido policial por uns bons anos antes de virar professor e nunca havia atirado em ninguém. Já tinha apontado sua arma para outras pessoas, é claro. Mas quando o assunto era puxar o gatilho, nenhum deles havia estado em uma situação que exigisse um disparo.

Naruto perdeu um pouco o controle da pistola.

— Tudo bem. — falou com uma voz não mais tão firme. — Ok, talvez eu não vá atirar na sua cabeça, mas posso atirar na sua perna, e tenho certeza que isso vai doer um bocado...

— Meu — disse Brad, balançando a cabeça. — Se você atirar em mim, isso aqui vai cair, sabe? Igual a um meteoro.

Naruto ficou tenso. Ai, Deus, ele não tinha pensado nisso. As mãos que seguravam a arma tremularam tremeram ainda mais.

— Acho que não. — disse Kakashi Hatake com sua voz rouca e confiante. Naruto não foi o único a olhar para ele espantado. Brad também estava boquiaberto. Os dois tinham momentaneamente esquecido que havia um terceiro membro na cabine.

— Eu já pilotei um helicóptero desses antes, sabe? — prosseguiu Kakashi, distraidamente.

Apesar da tensão do momento, Naruto questionou, surpreso:

— Já?

— Claro. — respondeu Kakashi, encolhendo os ombros largos e fortes. -— Em "Spy Time", do Ebisu. Você deve se lembrar desse filme. Arrecadou 70 milhões só na semana de lançamento.

Naruto quase largou a pistola. Em primeiro lugar, Ebisu, que teve a audácia de recusar "Renmin Dahuitagn" quando a agente de Naruto mandou uma cópia do roteiro para ele, nunca permitiria que um dos seus atores fizesse cenas perigosas, como pilotar um helicóptero sozinho. E depois, "Spy Time" não chegara nem perto de arrecadar tal quantia, que dirá na semana de lançamento.

Mas o olhar que Naruto recebeu de Kakashi fez com ele se lembrasse da importância do momento e, tendo isso em mente, ele pressionou a arma contra a têmpora do piloto mais uma vez.

— Está vendo? — falou. — Vamos ficar muito bem sem você. Agora, abaixe a arma.

Evidentemente, Brad não conhecia o estilo conservador de direção de Ebisu, nem sobre o péssimo arrecadamento do filme, porque ele suspirou e entregou a arma para Kakashi.

Tendo aprendido o suficiente sobre armas de fogo nos sets de "Nindo", Kakashi segurou a pistola com as duas mãos, de modo que seus dedos não apertassem o gatilho acidentalmente.

— Muito bem. — disse Kakashi, em um tom bem diferente do que usara ao pedir que Brad , pelo amor de Deus, cara, não fizesse o que estava fazendo. Agora, na verdade, ele soava bem calmo. Muito calmo. Naruto sentiu um arrepio, pois Kakashi Hatake estava calmo demais.

Ou talvez o arrepio se devesse ao fato de que eles ainda voavam pelo ar ártico numa velocidade considerável, rodeados por armas letais.

— Agora. — prosseguiu Kakashi, friamente. — Dê a volta.

Naruto agradeceu por aquela arma estar longe dele. E pelo olhar de Kakashi estar em outra pessoa. Aqueles olhos negros que pareciam tão frios quanto o chão do helicóptero. Um calafrio subiu por sua espinha e o fez ainda mais tenso.

Brad parecia concordar com o roteirista quando disse, em meio a lamentos:

— Céus. O que eu fiz? O que eu fiz?

— Não se preocupe com isso e apenas pilote. — disse Kakashi.

— Eles vão me matar. — respondeu Brad com uma voz fina. — se eu voltar para lá, eles vão me matar, você não entende?

— Apenas pilote o helicóptero. — mandou Kakashi novamente.

Foi quando Naruto olhou pelo painel e viu algo que o fez berrar. Contudo, por causa do desespero do momento, ele não falou no microfone, e ninguém lhe deu atenção.

— Gansos! — berrou Naruto ainda mais alto, dessa vez no microfone, apontando para frente.

Mas era tarde demais. Eles estavam voando baixo demais devido ao ataque de nervos do piloto e já estavam cara a cara com um bando de gansos antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

E quando um dos pobres pássaros bateu na hélice, numa explosão de sangue e penas, a força do impacto foi grande o bastante para jogar Naruto, que ainda estava ajoelhado, para frente, até que sua testa batesse com força contra o metal gelado das costas do banco do piloto. A pancada, que o fez ver estrelas, também o fez perder controle do sinalizador.

Ele caiu no chão da cabine e disparou sozinho, e então Naruto viu outro tipo de estrelas.

— Cuidado! — ele escutou Kakashi Hatake gritar. Ele não precisava falar no microfone. Ele berrava alto o suficiente para ser escutado acima do barulho das hélices e o chiado do sinalizador, que ricocheteava de um lado para o outro até parar em cima dos controles da aeronave, soltando muita fumaça.

"Flock of seagulls", pensou Naruto, que havia sido atirado de volta ao seu assento. Sakura adorava aquela banda, tinha todos os CDs. Era isso que havia naquela mala, a mala que ela levara no dia em que o acusara de ter se distanciado. Os CDs do grupo "Flock od seagulls". E música com flautas de bambu. Sakura sempre fazia Yoda Yoga de manhã cedo escutando flautas de bambu.

A sombra do rosto de Kakashi estava bem na frente de Naruto, em contraste com toda a fumaça colorida.

— Coloque o cinto! — berrou ele. Olhando Kakashi, naruto Naruto só pôde obedecer. Porém, era inevitável pensar que Kakashi Hatake era areal mente realmente egocêntrico. Quem ele achava que era? Uma estrela de cinema?

Esse pensamento não aliviou a tensão de Naruto, porque, mesmo com todas a fumaça tomando o helicóptero, ele viu uma coisa se aproximando rapidamente do painel, e sentiu sua garganta fechar.

A coisa era o chão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!  
> Vou deixar assim mesmo, pra vcs se assustarem BWABWHAHAHAHAHA  
> Espero reviews,  
> Givah_K


	5. 05.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notas ao final do capítulo

E então, lá estava Naruto rodeado de gaivotas. Dezenas delas, talvez até centenas. Gaivotas branquinhas e fofas, com suas penas como se fossem asas de anjos.

Bem, não exatamente igual a asas de anjos, porque anjos são criaturas fofas e espirituais, segundo o que dizem.

Já essas gaivotas, por outro lado, estavam por cima dele, sufocando-o. Machucando, queimando. Naruto abriu os olhos.

Ele estava deitado no meio da neve. A neve, e não as gaivotas, o estavam queimando. Queimando não era a palavra exata, mas não era muito confortável ficar ali, deitado em meio ao gelo. Sua cabeça martelava. Com força, pior do que quando Sakura saíra pela porta com sua mala rosa. Mesmo ser ter o costume de beber, tinha consumido uma garrafa inteira de licor junto com uma caixa de bombons.

Estremecendo de dor, ele se apoiou nos cotovelos... No entanto, rapidamente desejou que não tivesse. Não por causa da terrível dor de cabeça, que estava extremamente forte, mas porque a poucos metros de onde estava, meio enterrado na neve, estava o que tinha restado do helicóptero.

Naruto levantou, com bastante dificuldade, sem saber muito o que fazer depois. Tudo que sabia sobre primeiros socorros aprendera em séries e filmes que tinha assistido.

Nunca havia sido escoteiro e muito menos salva-vidas nos parques aquáticos durante o verão. Mas podia imitar alguns procedimentos que vira na TV, ou até fazer melhor.

Porém, seu intuito de ajudar os outros passageiros foi esquecido, não por causa da dor de cabeça ou por sua visão um pouco borrada. Não. Mas por causa da mão que segurou seu pulso com uma firmeza incrível.

Desviando os olhos, que antes estavam grudados ao helicóptero arruinado, Naruto viu o par de olhos do dono daquela mão. Os olhos sérios e decididos de Kakashi Hatake.

Os olhos que valiam 10 milhões de dólares no mundo do cinema.

Mas ele não estava, como Naruto tinha suposto, deitado entre o metal em chamas a alguns metros. O roteirista pensou que ia ter de resgatá-lo enquanto ele ainda estava inconsciente. Porém, na realidade, a situação aparentava ser contrária, como se fosse o ator quem estivesse salvando-o.

Por um lado, Naruto não gostou muito dessa idéia. Ele ia ter de ficar devendo a própria vida ao homem que o fizera engolir a frase "Preciso de uma lâmina melhor" goela abaixo?

— Aonde você acha que vai? — perguntou ele. Sua voz, profunda e forte, sempre com uma ponta de deboche que fazia parte do pacote de 10 milhões de dólares, soou delicada, para a surpresa de Naruto. Foi aí que ele notou que estava nevando. Flocos repousavam nos cabelos de Kakashi Hatake, que, para o desespero de vários estilista e cabeleireiros era grisalho desde cedo e se negava a pintar o cabelo.

Naruto indicou a carcaça ainda em chamas do que uma vez fora um helicóptero.

— Ele... O Brad...?

— Não, ainda não — disse Kakashi. — Está ali. — Kakashi apontou um vulto ao pés de um pinheiro. — Vivo, infelizmente. — Ele soltou o pulso do roteirista.

Liberto do toque firme de Kakashi, Naruto caiu na neve como uma pedra. Talvez ele não devesse ter se levantado tão rápido. Estava parecendo uma marionete, se movendo de forma totalmente desengonçada.

Kakashi olhou para ele.

— Ei, você está bem? — O tom usual de deboche deu lugar ao que soava como preocupação.

Esfregando os olhos que ardiam por causa do frio e de lágrimas vindas do nada, Naruto respondeu:

— Claro. Estou ótimo. — Ele não conseguia decidir o que era pior naquele cenário: estar ali com Kakashi Hatake ou estar à beira das lágrimas na frente de Kakashi Hatake. —

Só tenho coração mole. Mas estou hiper acostumado a ficar na mira de armas de fogo e cair de helicópteros no meio de florestas geladas. Faço isso sempre. É só que... — parou e soltou um longo suspiro trêmulo, esfregando as mãos. — Ele está muito machucado?

Kakashi levantou os ombros fortes.

— Só consegui notar um galo na cabeça. Não tão grave quanto o seu, mas bem feio.

Naruto levantou e tateou a própria cabeça. Ah, sim. Tinha um ovo gigante na parte de trás da cabeça. Muito bom. E agora percebia que, realmente, o lugar latejava.

— E aí? — perguntou, passando a mão entre os cabelos loiros, mas olhando o piloto. — Não vai tentar nada? Sei lá... Reanimá-lo?

Kakashi abriu os braços. Naruto percebeu que ele tinha colocado luvas de couro escuro.

— Olha, não sou médico, só fiz um papel na televisão.

Naruto fez uma careta.

— Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. A gente não devia... Sabe? Fazer alguma coisa por ele?

— Para quê? — questionou Kakashi, a voz séria. — Ele ia nos matar, lembra?

— Eu sei que você se importa — retrucou com seriedade também. — Do contrário, você não o teria arrastado para lá, teria?

Kakashi encolheu os ombros, mostrando desconforto, e desviou os olhos.

— Eu não podia deixá-lo nos escombros, ok? Ele tem filhos.

— Filhos? — Naruto olhou incrédulo para o mais velho. Estava mesmo sentado no meio do nada, na neve, tendo aquela conversa com Kakashi Hatake? Ou será que era algum tipo de sonho? Ou pesadelo?

Parecia um pesadelo.

— Que filhos? Como você sabe disso?

Era uma pegadinha, com certeza. Se fosse a realidade, Kakashi não estaria se sentando ao lado dele, abrindo uma carteira velha de couro. Kakashi mostrou uma divisória plástica com algumas fotos, daquelas tiradas em uma escola.

— Três filhos — informou. — Eu sei, também me surpreendi. Ele não tem cara de pai.

Naruto desviou o olhar da carteira e examinou o rosto de Kakashi com certa irritação.

— Você roubou a carteira dele? Enquanto ele estava inconsciente?-— perguntou o roteirista.

Kakashi encolheu os ombros novamente e fechou a carteira.

— Ele estava sendo pago para me matar. Achei que podia ter alguma informação nela.

Naruto olhou para a carteira fechada e depois mais uma vez para o rosto dele.

— E tinha? — Teve de perguntar, quando percebeu que ele ia não ia terminar a frase.

— Não.

Naruto estudou o perfil do ator por um momento.

— Você não sabia que ele era pai até tirá-lo de lá — disse com um tom seco.

— Acho que não — admitiu Kakashi, mostrando certa relutância enquanto guardava a carteira no bolso do casaco de marca que usava.

Que surpresa. Kakashi tinha um coração, no final das contas. Se ele sobrevivesse ia se desculpar por tê-lo chamado de "idiota sem coração" uns anos antes.

Se ele sobrevivesse. Quanto mais Naruto olhava em volta, menor ficava sua esperança de sobreviver uma única noite naquele lugar. Ao seu redor, só havia fumaça, neve, árvores e a montanha enorme contra a qual haviam se chocado.

Aquilo parecia até um filme de 1978, "Só eu sobrevivi", sobre uma mulher cujo avião bateu. A personagem teve que descer toda a montanha e ficar à deriva durante dias, buscando um telefone para avisar seus entes queridos de que estava bem.

Chocado, Naruto colocou a mão no bolso de trás da calça e pegou o celular.

— Nem adianta — disse a voz seca de Kakashi. — Já tentei. Não tem sinal aqui.

Naruto balançou a cabeça, olhando com raiva para a tela arranhada do celular.

— Eu pago 70 dólares por mês por essa porcaria — reclamou. — Setenta dólares. E funciona? Nunca. Em casa, não funciona. Na rua, também não. Se eu cair de avião no

meio do Alasca? Não. Nem consigo ver minhas mensagens — adicionou, apertando o botão de discagem várias vezes e levando o aparelho à orelha já quase congelada.

— Quer apostar quanto — disse Kakashi no mesmo tom árido de antes — que uma das mensagens que você não consegue ver é de alguém que tentou falar com você antes de sairmos do aeroporto, para dar algum motivo urgente para te forçar a ficar para trás?

Naruto olhou para ele. A neve estava se depositando continuamente no couro que cobria os ombros fortes. Perdeu alguns segundos divagando se o ator estava com frio.

Ele próprio sentia, com certeza, mesmo de cachecol e casaco. Kakashi estava vestindo apenas uma jaqueta velha de couro que, provavelmente, não tinha forro.

Naruto demorou um pouco para entender o que ele dizia e responder.

— Da mesma forma que fizeram com Karin, você quer dizer? — perguntou mais para si mesmo. Achara estranho chamarem a amiga já que Suigetsu era bem capaz de

cuidar de si mesmo, mas não tinha dado muito pensamento para a situação.

— Exato. — Kakashi o olhou com calma, uma expressão de satisfação no rosto insuportavelmente bonito.

— Então, se eu tivesse escutado minhas mensagens antes de entrar naquela porcaria de helicóptero...

A voz do roteirista sumiu.

— Você ainda estaria lá, são e salvo — completou o homem grisalho.

Naruto mirou o helicóptero esfumaçado e depois Brad, o piloto, estirado no chão. A respiração dele parecia difícil. Então olhou para Kakashi, tão calmo e firme em seus jeans e jaqueta de couro. Não aparentava que ele estava congelando, como Naruto estava. Não parecia que a cabeça dele estava martelando, como a de Naruto estava. Não parecia que ele se importava com o fato deles estarem perdido no meio do nada no Alasca congelado, sem celular, sem comida e sem um lugar seco para ficar.

Se ele tivesse ao menos checado as mensagens, agora estaria num lugar aquecido e com comida. Talvez, até comendo rámen e contando piadas com Karin.

— Mas que droga! — Naruto explodiu, chutando a neve. Os olhos azuis ardiam. Talvez fosse por causa do frio, talvez por causa da injustiça daquela situação.

— Mas é claro — disse Kakashi sem nenhum vestígio de deboche ou secura na voz — se você tivesse checado seu celular, eu estaria morto.

Naruto piscou como uma coruja.

— O quê?

— Eu estaria morto — repetiu Kakashi simplesmente, como se estivesse pedindo um hambúrguer pelo serviço de quarto. — Você salvou minha vida.

Naruto ficou tão surpreso com a declaração que só foi capaz de fazer a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente: negar.

— Não salvei, não.

— Desculpe, eu não queria ser a pessoa a ter de te avisar disso, mas você me salvou sim — disse Kakashi.

O roteirista apertou os olhos na direção dele. Não conseguia analisar a expressão do ator o suficiente para saber se ele falava sério ou não. Esse era o exato problema de Kakashi Hatake. Quer dizer, um dos problemas. O senso de humor dele era tão debochado e preguiçoso que a maioria das pessoas não sabia dizer quando ele falava sério ou não.

— Como você conseguiu ter aquela ideia? — perguntou Kakashi, quebrando o silêncio.

— Que ideia? — perguntou Naruto.

— Aquela — explicou Kakashi, paciente, como se faz com criancinhas. — A do sinalizador.

— Ah, a pistola? Fácil. "Clube dos cinco". — respondeu.

Kakashi lhe deu um olhar confuso.

— Clube dos o quê?

— "Clube dos cinco" — repetiu Naruto. — John Hughes, 1985. O personagem de Anthony Hall é preso por ter levado uma pistola sinalizadora para o colégio. Ele ia usar para

se matar, mas a arma dispara sozinha quando ele a coloca no armário. Sabe? — ele examinou o rosto de Kakashi para ver se ele reconhecia a história. — Do mesmo diretor de "Sixteen Candles"?

— Desculpe, mas não sou do tipo que assiste muitos filmes — respondeu Kakashi como se estivesse recusando um convite irrecusável.

Por um momento, Naruto esqueceu que tinha acabado de escapar de uma situação de vida ou morte, e olhou para Kakashi com espanto, como se ele tivesse acabado de confessar algo inimaginável. O que, na cabeça de Naruto, era o que ele tinha acabado de fazer.

— Você é um ator — insistiu ele — Como você não assiste a filmes?

— Nem tudo é perfeito — disse Kakashi, encolhendo os ombros. — A mágica do cinema perde a graça depois que você conhece os segredos por trás das câmeras.

Naruto sacudiu a cabeça. Ele tinha que estar de brincadeira.

— Mas... Qual é, esse é o "O Clube dos Cinco". É um clássico. — Se Kakashi não assistia filmes nas tardes de domingo como Naruto fazia, então o que diabos ele fazia?

— Eu acho — disse Kakashi, mudando de assunto sem se importar com a conversa — que deveríamos fazer uma fogueira.

— Uma fogueira?

Ele ficou surpreso. Talvez Kakashi tivesse batido a cabeça, como o próprio Naruto, e estivesse começando a ter alucinações.

— E o que você acha que é aquilo ali, exatamente? — Naruto apontou o helicóptero em chamas a alguns metros deles. — Você está achando que eles não vão nos encontrar quando vierem procurar? Não deve ser tão difícil, Hatake.

— Na verdade, eu tinha pensado em uma fogueira mais próxima. Você está tremendo — apontou ele, usando um tom educado.

Claro que ele estava tremendo. Porém, Naruto preferia que ele não tivesse notado. Já tinha sido horrível ficar inconsciente ao lado dele. A última coisa que o roteirista queria era mostrar qualquer tipo de fraqueza para Kakashi.

Afinal, ele não estava mesmo tendo alucinações? Estava querendo muito: queria que Kakashi Hatake tivesse sofrido uma contusão na cabeça e que não se lembrasse de nada depois. Especialmente da parte em que ele o salvara, resgatando-o do meio da lataria do helicóptero.

Naruto agora tinha uma dívida com Kakashi. E como ele conseguiria manter a antipatia que sentia se agora tinha um débito de vida com ele?

No entanto, pensando bem, se Naruto realmente considerasse que havia sido salvo por ele, então os dois estavam quites. E nesse caso, ele podia continuar desgostando de Kakashi sem culpa, se eles sobrevivessem.

Foi enquanto ele pensava sobre isso que Kakashi resolveu se levantar e começar a caminhar, pegando galhos e gravetos que tinham caído com o impacto do helicóptero no solo. Ele se abaixou para pegar um galho mais pesado. A barra da jaqueta subiu um pouco mais quando se inclinou, e Naruto foi presenteado com uma visão privilegiada do famoso traseiro de Kakashi Hatake, aquele a quais várias mulheres pagavam apenas para vê-lo na telona do cinema.

E lá estava Naruto: no meio do Alasca, com aquele traseiro todo para si.

Não que Naruto o quisesse. Obrigado, mas não. Naruto não ia cometer esse erro de novo. Chega de estrelas de cinema. E daí que essa estrela estava preocupado com o conforto dele? E daí que esse ator tinha salvado sua vida? De que importava se ele ficava mais gostoso que qualquer outra pessoa de jeans e jaqueta de couro? "Preciso de uma lâmina melhor": nessa frase já havia razões suficientes para que Naruto não se deixasse envolver por Kakashi. Ainda mais quando seu coração ainda estava se recuperando. Além de tudo, ele não tinha tido o mal gosto de sair com Anko Mitarashi? Aquela mulher neurótica que, infelizmente, tinha sido selecionada para fazer um dos maiores papéis no filme dele. Fazer o que se a maluca era boa atriz?

Kakashi começou a voltar para perto de onde Naruto estava sentado. Ele deixou que os pedaços de madeira que havia juntado caíssem no chão. Se notou que o roteirista estava ligeiramente corado, decidiu não fazer nenhum comentário. O rosto de Naruto ficou totalmente vermelho assim que o ator se aproximou. Talvez Kakashi tivesse achado que era efeito do vento gelado, e não dos pensamentos que enchiam a mente do roteirista.

— Quase todas estão molhadas — disse ele.

Naruto estava tão corado que nem sentia mais o frio que estava fazendo.

— Tem certeza de que você está bem? — Kakashi perguntou, olhando-o com cuidado.

— Claro. Por quê? — Naruto perguntou com pressa.

— A sua cara está... — ele fez uma pausa, como se buscasse a palavra certa — estranha.

Estranha. Que bom. Talvez porque seu rosto estivesse tão vermelho quanto um morango?

Para o alívio dele, Kakashi desviou o olhar para a madeira.

— A gente pode até tentar. Eu prefiro não me aproximar muito do destroço se não for extremamente necessário. Quem sabe se mais alguma coisa vai explodir? Você tem fogo?

Naruto assumiu uma expressão de desdém, torcendo para que ele não percebesse que seus olhos teimavam em vagar para suas nádegas.

— Não, não tenho fogo — respondeu, irritado. — Eu moro num estado onde é proibido fumar. Por que que eu teria fogo?

Kakashi pareceu surpreso com a resposta dele.

— Eu pensei que todos os roteiristas fumassem.

— E eu, que todos os atores fumassem — rebateu ele.

Os dois se calaram. Naruto só conseguia ouvir o som da neve caindo e das chamas que ainda crepitavam na carcaça do helicóptero. Nenhum som de avião de resgate procurando por eles, nem de passarinhos.

— Aposto que nosso piloto Brad fuma — disse Kakashi, de repente, levantando-se. — Vou checar.

O roteirista interrompeu o movimento dele, segurando a barra das costas da jaqueta de Kakashi — com cuidado para não olhar partes indecentes, é claro.

— Ah, pelo amor... Deixa o cara em paz — pediu Naruto.

Kakashi perdeu a paciência.

— Naruto, ele está desmaiado. Não vai se importar se eu der uma olhadinha nos bolsos dele.

— Mesmo assim — insistiu Naruto —, não é certo. — Ele não conseguia explicar a repulsa que sentia com ideia de Kakashi tocando em Brad. Tentou mudar de assunto para

distraí-lo. Essa tática costumava funcionar com Sakura, que tinha um leve déficit de atenção. — E, não tem algum tipo de alarme que dispara na torre de controle do aeroporto sempre que uma aeronave cai? Alguém sabe que estamos aqui, certo? Alguém vai vir nos resgatar. E mesmo que não tenha caixa preta ou coisa do tipo, vão notar nossa falta no estúdio de gravação, não vão?

— Claro — respondeu Kakashi. Ele parecia estar dando aquela resposta apenas para acalmá-lo ou era só impressão?

— Então — continuou Naruto com um novo ânimo. — Eles vão chegar em alguma hora. Portanto, pode se sentar. É tudo que temos que fazer. Sentar e esperar.

Kakashi tirou os dedos de Naruto gentilmente da barra de seu casaco.

— Vou me sentar, sim — respondeu. — Mas, primeiro: vou arranjar fogo e fazer uma fogueira para nós dois não congelarmos no meio dessa neve toda.

Irritado por não ter conseguido fazê-lo esquecer de Brad, Naruto exclamou:

— Mas...

— Não vou matar o cara, ok? Por enquanto — adicionou Kakashi, com um ar sombrio. — É só que eu não quero morrer congelado. Isso se chama sobrevivência. Vá se acostumando.

O roteirista estreitou os olhos enquanto olhava Kakashi andar pela neve. "Isso se chama sobrevivência. Vá se acostumando."

Hm, nada mal. Boa frase. Era necessário dar esse crédito a Kakashi. Ele era bom com as palavras, para um ator. Talvez Naruto usasse essa frase em um de seus filmes. Não nesse. Tarde demais para mudar o roteiro. Talvez em algum romance.

De repente, ele se levantou. Devido ao movimento repentino, uma tontura lhe atingiu.

— Meu laptop! — exclamou. — Cadê meu laptop?

Kakashi, inclinado sobre Brad, olhou para Naruto, sem parar de revistar os bolsos do piloto.

— Calma — pediu ele, confuso pela manifestação repentina. Bem, porque ele não ficaria confuso com aquele roteirista? Não dava para entendê-lo. — Está ali. — Indicou um monte de neve.

Naruto olhou para a direção que ele apontava. O laptop, ainda seguro dentro da bolsa, estava a alguns metros e parecia em perfeito estado, com exceção da neve que se depositava em cima dele. Naruto correu na direção do computador e, ao alcançá-lo, o apertou contra o corpo. Seu ritmo cardíaco diminuiu e a cabeça parou de martelar.

Ele estava sendo idiota e sabia disso. Afinal, era apenas um computador. Porém, o primeiro capítulo de seu novo roteiro estava ali. Foram os primeiros parágrafos que conseguira escrever depois que Sakura se fora. Levando não só uma parte de seus sentimentos, mas de sua criatividade também. Mas ele tinha conseguido se recuperar, e a prova era o capítulo salvo naquele laptop. Droga, agora estava devendo outra para Kakashi, por ter salvado seu capítulo.

Olhou para o ator. Parecia que a busca por fogo não estava dando frutos. Ele parecia chateado e um pouco enojado por ter quee remexer nas roupas de Brad.

A realidade da situação finalmente estava se tornando mais clara para Naruto. Aquilo tudo não era uma pegadinha, uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Era a vida real. Estava perdido no meio do nada do Alasca. Cercado por pinheiros, à beira de uma montanha. E estava nevando. Muito.

E ali estava Kakashi Hatake, a última pessoa com quem Naruto gostaria de estar — com exceção de Sakura. Afinal, alguém queria matá-lo, tanto que não parecia se importar se outra pessoa, por exemplo Naruto Uzumaki, estivesse com ele.

Perfeito. Que ótimo. O que ele fizera para merecer isso?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, aí está. Depois de mais um ano. Perdão pela demora, mas é a vida.  
> Obrigada pelos reviews já enviados e ficarei na espera de mais.  
> Giva_K


	6. 06.

— Não ligo para os seus problemas! — gritou Tsunade Senju para a pessoa com quem falava ao telefone. — Você consegue entender? Vou repetir para o caso de você não ter entendido de primeira: Eu. Não. Me. Importo!

Alguém estava batendo insistentemente na porta enquanto Tsunade falava. Shizune, sem reposta, abriu apenas alguns centímetros e olhou pela fresta, o rosto pálido e preocupado.

— Não. Não — disse Tsunade, acenando para que Shizune entrasse logo. — Você quer que eu fale outra língua? Nien. Nyet. De jeito nenhum.

Shizune, de pé à frente da mesa de sua chefe, moveu as mãos nervosamente. Tsunade ergueu o dedo indicador, sinalizando que ela esperasse.

— Eu já disse que eu quero que aconteç que vai acontecer. Não me importo como você vai fazer acontecer. E se você não consegue, então por mim a gente termina esse contrato aqui mesmo.

Colocando uma das mãos no fone, Tsunade explicou:

— É a firma de decoração que está cuidando da festa de sexta-feira, sabe? Acho que, na verdade, ninguém lá tem cérebro. Nem sei como eles conseguem se mexer e formar frases completas. Mas é bem claro que eles estão sobrevivendo no piloto automático.

— Sra. Tsunade — começou Shizune. A moça parecia que ia colocar tudo que havia comido para fora, e Tsunade sabia que era comida italiana. — Era Kabuto Yakushi no telefone. Eu tentei passar para sua linha, mas...

— Eu sei, Shizune — disse Tsunade — Desculpe não ter atendido. Mas você não sabe a dificuldade que é conseguir me fazer entender com esse pessoal? Eles... — Tsunade parou de falar e, tirando a mão do telefone, rosnou: — Ah, mesmo? Vamos ver o que meu advogado tem a falar sobre isso. Ah, não vou? Pode esperar sentado então, seu...

— É sobre Naruto Uzumaki — atestou Shizune com a voz fraca. — O helicóptero caiu... O helicóptero que levava Naruto... e Kakashi Hatake caiu.

Tsunade ficou sem reação, o fone ainda grudado na orelha. A voz de um dos decoradores podia ser ouvida ao fundo, pedindo desculpas pelos erros cometidos.

— Estão achando que eles caíram... no Parque McKingley — continuou Shizune, com os olhos úmidos. — Não sabem se há sobreviventes. Não dá para mandar nenhuma equipe de resgate por causa de uma tempestade de neve.

Tsunade largou o telefone.

— Ai, meu Deus — suspirou ela. — Meu Deus. Mas...

Nenhuma das duas se moveu para desligar o telefone.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Bem, pensou Kakashi Hatake, ao menos, ele não está chorando.

Era um ponto positivo daquela situação. Naruto podia estar chorando e se fazendo de vítima. O que ele era, afinal de contas. Mas não era o caso.

E Naruto também não estava se jogando em cima dele ou agradecendo por ter sido salvo. No entanto, a melhor parte era que ele não estava chorando. Estava apenas ali, sentado na neve com sua bolsa, os olhos azuis desfocados e ilegíveis.

Quer dizer, com exceção da indignação. Kakashi conseguia ver sem nenhuma dificuldade o quanto ele estava indignado com toda a situação. Estava estampado na cara dele.

Era muito injusto, em sua opinião, que Naruto se sentisse assim por uma pessoa que o tinha tirado de escombros em chamas enquanto ele estava inconsciente. E Kakashi ainda tinha se lembrado de salvar o laptop! Mesmo assim ele se indignava com tudo, principalmente, com o ator.

Ainda assim, Kakashi compreendia. Tinha toda a questão com o "Preciso de uma lâmina melhor". Aquilo devia doer mesmo no orgulho do roteirista. E agora aquele acidente que, aparentemente, era culpa dele. Afinal de contas, Brad havia sido contratado para acabar com ele, não com Naruto.

Aliás, que história era aquela? Afinal, quem queria tanto vê-lo morto a ponto de pagar por isso? Pelo que o ator lembrava, não havia ofendido ninguém e nem se envolvido em alguma briga por aí. E não dormia com mulheres casadas. Então, que história era aquela?

— Está me ouvindo, Hatake? — perguntou Naruto. — Quer dizer, se você vai fazer algo, pelo menos faça direito.

Kakashi tirou os olhos da dança hipnótica do fogo.

— Opa! — exclamou ele ao finalmente registrar o fato em seu cérebro, cada vez mais lento por causa do frio. — Ei, você fez uma fogueira.

— Com a ajuda de uma coisa chamada objeto inflamável — explicou Naruto, como se falasse com uma criancinha. — Você não pode simplesmente pegar uma pilha de madeira e tacar fogo. Você tem que achar um objeto inflamável primeiro, e depois assoprar com jeitinho.

Kakashi entendeu que gostava de como os lábios dele se moveram quando disse "jeitinho".

— Você nunca assistiu "Náufrago"? — continuou Naruto, arremessando o isqueiro de Brad para Kakashi.

— Não. — Como é que Kakashi nunca tinha percebido a beleza que Naruto era? Claro que ele sabia que o loiro era atraente. O roteirista estava sempre bem nos lançamentos de Nindo, assim como na noite do Oscar, quando usara uma calça jeans tingida de preto e uma blusa social azul, com um blazer preto e simples por cima. Não era a roupa mais adequada para a premiação, e tinha recebido críticas esnobes, mas isso não parecia incomodar Naruto.

Porém, por algum motivo, bem ali onde eles estavam, no meio da neve do Alasca, e mesmo que o loiro tivesse um galo na cabeça e que o vento estivesse deixando as bochechas marcadas cada vez mais vermelhas, Naruto Uzumaki ainda parecia mais atraente agora que em qualquer roupa que já usara em qualquer premiação. Talvez fosse porque era a primeira vez que o via sem Sakura Haruno ao seu lado. Kakashi nunca simpatizara com a atriz. Ela era muito... produzida. Às vezes, Kakashi realmente odiava sua profissão. Ele amava atuar. Mas detestava a maior parte de seus colegas de trabalho.

— Não se esqueça — enfatizou Naruto. — Objeto inflamável. É tudo que importa.

— Existe algum filme que você não tenha visto? — indagou Kakashi.

— Creio que não — veio a resposta, junto a um sorriso meigo que lhe surpreendeu completamente até a chegada das próximas palavras. — Ao contrário de uns e outros, eu não nasci em berço de ouro. Então tive que me entreter como o mero mortal que sou.

— Por favor — disse Kakashi. — Isso é uma indireta sobre a minha suposta família cheia de grana?

— Não tem suposição nenhuma — respondeu Naruto. — Você é Kakashi Hatake. Todo mundo sabe o que isso significa. — Ele olhou o piloto inconsciente no chão. — Bom, exceto, talvez, o Brad.

— Ou talvez saiba — ponderou Kakashi, pensativo. A fogueira de Naruto começou a mostrar algum sinal de vida, mas a luta contra o vento e a neve, que tinham aumentado, parecia não ajudar muito o fogo. — Talvez seja por isso que... você sabe.

O roteirista levantou as sobrancelhas.

— O que você quer dizer? — perguntou ele. — Você acha que tem alguma outra celebridade com ciúmes de você? E aí teriam contratado o Brad para te apagar?

— É uma ideia tão boa quanto qualquer outra, nesse momento — concluiu Kakashi. — Isso pode ser uma surpresa para você, mas não existem pessoas por aí querendo me matar com frequência.

— Sério, é? — retorquiu Naruto, obviamente desconfiado.

— Sério. Existem poucas pessoas com as quais não me dou bem. Tento ser simpático.

— Exceto com os roteiristas — completou ele.

— Exceto com alguns roteiristas.

— Ei — disse Naruto, animado. — Talvez a associação dos roteiristas tenha se organizado e contratado Brad para acabar com gente do seu tipo, atores que ficam mudando nossos textos. Bom saber que minhas contribuições estão sendo usadas numa boa causa.

Kakashi ficou olhando para ele.

— Olha. "É sempre divertido, até que alguém se dá mal" é uma frase que senti que meu personagem...

— Seu personagem? — indagou Naruto, ainda mais indignado que antes. — Seu? Com licença, mas o personagem é meu. Eu inventei. Acho que sei perfeitamente o que ele diria ou não diria. E uma coisa que ele nunca diria é "Preciso de uma..."

Kakashi ergueu uma mão, não com o objetivo de silenciar Naruto, como ele poderia supor, mas sim porque...

— Ouviu isso? — perguntou Kakashi.

Naruto ficou quieto. Estava escurecendo rapidamente no alto da montanha. O sol parecia estar desistindo de existir, mas ainda era possível ver os flocos de neve brancos se depositando nas madeixas loiras de Naruto. A ponta do nariz dele estava rosada, assim como suas bochechas. Os lábios estavam vermelhos como morangos e úmidos, como Kakashi não pôde deixar de perceber.

Uma pena que a continuação do diálogo não seguisse o mesmo tom atraente da figura dele.

— Bem típico de você, Hatake — reclamou. — Começar uma discussão e depois encenar alguma coisa para que a outra pessoa se cale e você vença por consequência...

— Estou falando sério. Achei que tivesse escutado um motor — disse ele.

Naruto olhou para o céu imediatamente.

— Já estava na hora — comentou Naruto. — O que estão esperando para nos resgatar? Um convite formal?

Contudo, um momento depois, Kakashi e Naruto, que ficaram atentos, perceberam que o motor que Kakashi tinha escutado não era de avião, muito menos de um de resgate.

— Tem certeza que esse helicóptero tem rastreador? — perguntou Naruto depois de um tempo.

Ainda olhando para o céu escuro e nublado, ele respondeu:

— Como vou saber?

O roteirista deu um pequeno soluço de protesto, o que ele achou fofo. Quer dizer, teria sido fofo, se não tivesse vindo de Naruto.

— Você não sabe?! — Ele estava gritando, quase berrando. — Mas você não disse que já tinha pilotado um desse antes?

— Eu posso ter sido... — assumiu Kakashi, um pouco sem-graça — exagerado.

— Ah, foi mesmo — concordou Naruto. — Assim como foi um tremendo exagero dizer que "Spy Time" arrecadou 70 milhões de dólares na semana de lançamento. Por favor.

— Bom, talvez se formos falar do total arrecadado...

— Só nos sonhos de Ebisu — retrucou o loiro. — Ele não consegue um sucesso desde "Konohamaru", que foi lançado já vai fazer dez anos.

Se tinha uma coisa que Kakashi detestava, era aquilo. Era o principal motivo pelo qual tinha comprado seu rancho no interior. O lugar não era muito longe de Los Angeles — se fosse de avião —, mas era o suficiente para escapar daquelas conversas sobre estimativas e saldos (com exceção de seu agente). O rancho era mais como um esconderijo do que uma mera casa. Era uma maneira de se manter minimamente são naquele mundo de festas, dinheiro e fofocas.

— Então você não gosta muito do Ebisu? — quis saber Kakashi com um ar distraído. Afinal, o vento estava ficando mais forte, a fogueira improvisada ia apagar a qualquer segundo, e os dois estavam fadados a ficar na companhia um do outro, sabe-se lá por quanto. Melhor tornar a situação a mais positiva possível, não?

— E por quais motivos eu iria gostar dele? — questionou Naruto.

Não havia nenhuma razão, aparentemente, para que alguém gostasse de Ebisu. Ele era o típico diretor de filmes B, sem qualquer tato, ou escrúpulos. Kakashi aceitara o papel em "Spy Time" porque precisava pagar o aluguel. Na época ele ainda não havia conseguido nenhum papel importante e sua carreira ainda estava no começo.

Contudo, havia mais motivos para justificar o desgosto que sentia por Ebisu. Por exemplo, ele tinha um belo par de mãos bobas. Era raro ele dirigir um filme sem ser acusado de assédio sexual.

— Não vai me dizer que ele lhe passou uma cantada? — perguntou Karashi. Naruto, apesar de não ser mulher, nem atriz, atendia os outros quesitos de Ebisu: jovem e atraente.

— Cruz credo! — respondeu ele. — Fez coisa muito pior. O imbecil rejeitou meu roteiro. O de "Renmin Dahuitagn". Quer dizer, por um lado foi bom, porque sei que ele teria sido péssimo para o filme, mas ter a ousadia de negar o roteiro? — Ele balançou a cabeça, claramente ultrajado. — Disse que era muito infantil. Mesmo que eu não considere "Renmin Dahuitagn" um clássico do cinema, sei muito bem que não é infantil.

Eles não estavam sentados muito próximos. Caso estivessem, e ele começasse a chorar, coisa que qualquer pessoa faria nas mesmas circunstâncias, em vez de ficar criticando-o por não ter assistido ao "Naufrágo" e ao "Clube dos Cinco", Kakashi teria que colocar um braço ao redor de seus ombros com o objetivo de confortá-lo.

Porém ele não estava chorando, e o braço do ator não estava confortando-o.

Um momento depois, o roteirista estava de pé, berrando como se fosse uma sirene.

— Aqui! — gritava Naruto enquanto corria pela neve, agitando os braços — Estamos aqui!

Só então Kakashi escutou. Era o mesmo som que havia escutado antes, só que mais forte, como se estivesse mais próximo. Um motor. Não de avião, nem de helicóptero, mas outro tipo. E estava se aproximando.

Ele avistou um ponto negro abrindo caminho por entre os pinheiros. Era uma moto de neve. Estavam salvos.

— Ei! — Kakashi se levantou de forma tão violenta que acabou por jogar neve em cima da fogueira de Naruto, apagando-a. "Isso não importa mais", pensou consigo mesmo. Porque agora estavam salvos e logo ele estaria de volta em seu quarto no hotel...

Com Anko e seus gritos, e provavelmente alguns objetos voadores. Não tinha como ter certeza. Quem sabe ela colocaria fogo em mais alguma coisa?

Não importava. Porque a experiência de quase ser morto tivera um lado positivo: a capacidade de definir suas prioridades muito, muito bem.

Para Kakashi, a prioridade inegável dali em diante seria sumir com tudo que o ligassem ao mundo do cinema, mesmo que remotamente.

O interessante de ser ator era o sentimento desafiador que sentia a cada novo papel. No entanto, aquilo já não lhe era mais um desafio. Por ele, o estúdio podia mandá-lo embora no dia seguinte. Kakashi Hatake estava de saída. Afinal de contas, tudo tem limite.

— Ei! — berrou, correndo atrás de Naruto. Ainda bem que estava usando botas impermeáveis... Elas eram boas, mesmo que não ideais para aquele tipo de espaço. Como Kakashi ia adivinhar que ia acabar num fim de mundo congelado no meio de uma montanha de gelo?

A moto de neve, descendo pela encosta e vindo na direção deles, não parecia ser de nenhum órgão especial do governo. Não tinha nenhum adesivo, marca ou emblema. Era apenas negra. Uma pessoa vestindo uma parca amarela e vermelha só podia ser nativa do Alasca e estava passando por ali sem querer. Ou talvez a fumaça que saía da carcaça do helicóptero tenha atraído a atenção da pessoa.

Tanto fazia. A pessoa se aproximava velozmente. Os dois estavam salvos. Kakashi voltaria para o hotel em breve, onde se registraria com um nome falso em outro quarto, o mais longe possível do de Anko. A segunda providência que tomaria seria chamar a polícia. Porque, afinal de contas, alguém o queria morto.

E depois? Bem, depois... Ele não tinha certeza. Mas tinha a sensação estranha e aborrecedora de que Naruto Uzumaki estaria envolvido de alguma forma.

O que era estúpido, pois ele não era mesmo, de jeito nenhum, o tipo dele. Por um lado, contrariando todas as pessoas com quem já saíra, ele parecia ser imune à beleza de Kakashi, que o ator reconhecia com total humildade. Poxa, não tinha como um homem aparecer em primeiro lugar durante dez anos consecutivos na lista das 50 celebridades mais bonitas do mundo de várias revistas e ainda assim não saber que o achavam pelo menos charmoso.

Com exceção de Naruto Uzumaki, que parecia achá-lo tão atraente quanto um maracujá podre.

E mesmo que seus trabalhos não bastassem para classificá-lo como um ator excepcional, ele era inegavelmente um dos atores mais bem pagos. Havia uma razão para isso, além de sua beleza, como Naruto pensava: competência.

Porém, embora várias pessoas soubessem disso, e embora muitas delas estivessem prontas para atacá-lo, como a moça no aeroporto, a existência de uma pessoa que não gostava dele — na verdade, parecia detestar — o incomodava mais do que gostava de admitir. E ele se sentia ainda mais incomodado quando muitas outras coisas era urgentes — por exemplo, terminar um filme com uma coadjuvante que o odiava, ou sair do meio do nada antes de morrer de frio, ou descobrir quem o queria morto, Tudo isso era mais urgente que a antipatia que Naruto Uzumaki sentia por si.

Só que pensar assim não estava ajudando muito, assim como não estava ajudando lembrar que Naruto era um pouco estranho. Ele tinha uma obsessão por cinema e também tinha aquele laptop inútil que ficava sacudindo ao lado do corpo enquanto ele corria. Por outro lado, havia aquele cabelo dourado lindo e uns olhos azuis quase hipnotizantes — mesmo quando cheios de aversão por ele.

De certa forma, Kakashi preferia a aversão aos cifrões que apareciam nos olhos de várias outras pessoas quando o viam.

Pensar nas qualidades estranhas de Naruto, no entanto, não estava ajudando. Principalmente quando Naruto parou de repente de correr, mantendo-se parado, da mesma forma que os coelhos ficavam quando Kakashi os assustava lá no rancho.

Kakashi acabou trombando com o loiro. Ele caiu para frente, com as mãos na neve. Ele se curvou para ajudá-lo a se levantar... e ficou bem satisfeito ao ver uma parte das costas dele, reveladas pela roupa que subira quando tinham colidido. Ele também ficou contente ao confirmar suas suspeitas sobre as calças largas: elas escondiam um corpo que qualquer celebridade em Los Angeles gostaria de ter.

— O que foi? — perguntou Kakashi enquanto Naruto tentava recuperar o fôlego, com as mãos nos joelhos. —– Por que você parou?

— Tem... — respondeu ele, ofegante, olhando para a moto de neve que continuava a se aproximar. — alguma coisa... errada.

Kakashi olhou na direção da moto. O piloto estava mesmo fazendo alguma coisa estranha enquanto dirigia... Estava com uma das mãos para trás, como se tentasse alcançar algo na parte de trás da calça.

— Ele está pegando um rádio — disse Kakashi, também ofegando. Era bem difícil correr em cima de tanta neve, mesmo para um homem como ele, que mantinha o corpo em forma para cenas de nudez. — Ele só está pegando o rádio para...

Um momento depois, Kakashi e Naruto escutaram um som de explosão no meio da floresta congelada e silenciosa. Uma explosão que não vinha da carcaça do helicóptero. Kakashi percebeu que o piloto não estava pegando um rádio, na verdade, era uma...

— Corre! — berrou Naruto, agarrando o braço dele.

E bastou apenas aquele berro. Ele virou o corpo e começou a correr montanha abaixo com Naruto derrapando e correndo ao seu lado. Outra explosão se fez ouvir, e, dessa vez, pedaços de madeira de uma árvore próxima os atingiram, como se fossem pingos grossos de chuva.

O piloto da moto estava atirando neles. E, julgando pelo estrago feito na árvore, com uma arma bem potente.

— Aqui! — Naruto puxou Kakashi, repentinamente, para trás de um tronco caído coberto de neve. Kakashi pensou que não era um dos melhores esconderijos. Será que uma bala daquelas não atravessaria aquela árvore?

No entanto, parecia que se esconder não era exatamente o plano de Naruto.

— A arma do Brad! — gritou ele. Não tinha como o piloto escutar a voz deles com todo o barulho que o motor da moto fazia. O roteirista agarrou a gola dele. — Você ainda está com aquela arma?

Sem saber o que dizer, e por isso mesmo permanecendo calado, Kakashi pegou a arma que Brad tinha apontado para ele. Ele tinha pegado o revólver da carcaça em chamas do helicóptero. Nem tinha pensado em pegar o sinalizador, porque estava certo de que seriam resgatados. A arma de Brad era apenas uma prova de que haviam tentado matá-lo. Kakashi sabia pouco sobre armas de fogo. O único papel que fizera que exigia qualquer tipo de arma era o seu personagem de "Nindo", e Canino Branco usava apenas katanas e espadas.

Todavia, Naruto parecia saber o que estava fazendo, pois em um segundo já tinha tirado as luvas e estava segurando o revólver, fazendo uma base estável com as palmas das mãos e mirando o alvo com apenas o olho esquerdo aberto. O olho direito estava bem fechado. De alguma forma, porém, aquela cena passava uma certa insegurança.

— Mais perto — sussurrou ele. Seus braços tremiam, e Kakashi tinha certeza que não era pelo frio. — Só um pouco mais...

Pá! A arma foi disparada, salpicando pólvora sobre eles. Depois disso, Kakashi ouviu o pá... pá... pá... do revólver de Brad em um eco tão perto de seus ouvidos que ficou completamente surdo por alguns momentos.

Mas ainda podia vê-lo. E o que viu foi um par de lâminas negras vindo na direção deles. Ele agarrou Naruto pelo capuz e puxou-o para o lado, bem a tempo de dar passagem para a moto, que passou por cima do tronco. Kakashi conseguiu ver as marcas de uso na parte de baixo da moto, e o corpo sem vida do piloto, que usava um óculos de neve gigantesco que escondia suas características.

Eles ouviram outra explosão, muito mais forte do que as causadas pelas balas disparadas. Kakashi jogou-se por cima de Naruto instintivamente, protegendo-o dos destroços que voam para todos os lados. As pequenas partes da moto que iam parar sobre o gelo desapareciam rapidamente, deixando apenas o som do calor incandescente sendo esfriado pela neve.

Apenas quando a chuva de fragmentos parou que Kakashi ousou levantar a cabeça. E quando o fez, a primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto terrivelmente pálido, mas determinado, de Naruto, bem embaixo dele.

Se estivesse esperando alguma demonstração de fragilidade, ele se desapontaria mais uma vez. Porque tudo que ele disse foi:

— Cara, sai de cima de mim. Você pesa.

Foi aí que Kakashi conseguiu entender mais ou menos porque Sakura Haruno tinha trocado Naruto por Rock Lee. Uma atriz como Sakura não tinha a menor chance de surpreender Naruto. Por outro lado, Kakashi já tinha visto Rock se maravilhar com um simples pôr do sol.

Um pouco de neve entrara pela roupa de Kakashi. Os fragmentos, entretanto, não causaram nenhum dano. Mesmo aparentemente ileso, ele se ergueu cautelosamente. Assim que Kakashi deu espaço suficiente, Naruto rolou para o lado, com a arma ainda em mãos, e mirou-a na direção da explosão.

— Acho que você já pegou o cara — observou Kakashi, com um tom de voz bem seco.

Ele viu que sim. Moto e piloto estavam destruídos. Tudo que havia era uma cratera negra bem na frente da árvore contra a qual a moto tinha colidido. Uma fumaça escura e de cheiro forte, como a que saíra do helicóptero, saía agora dos pedaços de borracha fumegantes.

Ajoelhado na neve, Naruto deixou a arma cair em seu colo, como se seu peso tivesse se tornado insuportável. Mas não pôde ficar parado por muito tempo, pois ambos escutaram, ao longe, o som que tinha sido uma esperança, mas agora tinha outro significado. Um bem negativo.

Motos. Mais motos. Várias delas.

— Vamos — ordenou Kakashi, pagando o braço dele. — Vamos sair daqui. Agora.

Com um pequeno grunhido de cansaço, Naruto começou a segui-lo montanha abaixo. Mesmo assim, ele teve que dar a palavra final. Com uma voz controlada para que o nervosismo não aparecesse, ele perguntou:

— Quem você irritou tanto, Hatake?

Kakashi também queria saber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, essa foi a dose de "Caminhos" da vez. Se der tempo, posto outro capítulo amanhã ou domingo. Mais uma vez quero agradecer à minha beta genial, a Blanxe-sama, e aos incentivos inestimáveis da senpai mais maravilhosa do mundo, a Andreia Kennen ♥  
> bye~


	7. 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capítulo, aproveitem!

Nove mil, trezentos e sete.

Era a quilometragem que aparecia no visor da esteira que Naruto tinha em casa. Ele havia andado ou corrido 9.307 quilômetros nos últimos anos, desde que se mudara, trazendo um diploma de graduação em escrita criativa e um roteiro novinho em folha — o do primeiro “Nindo”.

E Sakura, é claro. Ele também trazia Sakura.

Quase 800 quilômetros daquele total haviam sido gastos após o término com Sakura. Ele ganhara uma energia nova e precisava descarregar. Havia forma melhor de fazer isso do que na esteira enquanto podia ver TV ou mexer no computador ou até ler um livro?

Porém, aquilo era diferente. Correr em casa, na esteira, com seus tênis de corrida, era muito, mas muito diferente de correr numa floresta gelada, com um sapato pouco apropriado, em um solo de neve fofa, com um laptop e uma bolsa nos ombros. Ele sentia que seus pés tinham deixado de existir e que seus pulmões iam explodir a qualquer momento.

— Espera — suplicou Naruto, agarrando-se ao pinheiro mais próximo, buscando por ar. — Não... consigo mais... correr.

Felizmente, Kakashi parecia estar tão exausto quanto ele, apesar de sua boa forma física. Naruto tinha certeza de que ele era do tipo atlético, pois estava no contrato dele. Afinal, Canino Branco podia ser tudo, menos um cara fora de forma.

— Nós temos... que continuar — respondeu Kakashi, apoiando-se nos joelhos. — Vamos, Naruto. Eles vão nos alcançar.

— Iam nos alcançar — corrigiu. Agora que sua respiração já estava mais calma, Naruto se focou nos sons ao redor, e o único que escutava era o da respiração deles. — Acho... que despistamos eles.

Despistar alguém ali não era difícil. Sem a luz do sol e com uma cortina de neve ainda mais grossa, era quase impossível enxergar ao longe. Enquanto corriam, só era possível ver árvores e neve.

Naruto começou a perceber que, da mesma forma que era difícil ver os troncos caídos — os quais eles tiveram que pular durante o percurso —,também seria complicado vê-los no meio de toda aquela paisagem branca. Isso os dava uma certa segurança.

Como se segurança fosse uma coisa possível naquele lugar.

— Escuta — pediu Naruto, colocando uma das mãos no ombro de Kakashi. — Você está ouvindo?

Os dois ficaram silenciosos por um momento. Não havia barulho algum, a não ser o da neve caindo sobre seus cabelos e ombros e o sussurro do vento movendo-se por entre as árvores. Ainda não era uma ventania, mas o vento estava forte e gelado. Um vento que indicava, pelo menos para Naruto, que as coisas só iam melhorar, depois de piorar.

Ele não conseguia nem enxergar direito o rosto de Kakashi. Ainda não era noite, mas a pouca luz solar que estava sumindo deixara um céu cinzento, que escurecia cada vez mais. Tanto fazia, porque ele já tinha visto o rosto dele muitas vezes, em jornais, revistas, televisões, telas de cinemas... E podia afirmar que ele também estava se concentrando em escutar.

— Não estou ouvindo nada — afirmou ele.

— Nem eu — disse Naruto. — Será que conseguimos despistá-los?

— Talvez. — Kakashi se abaixou na neve, que quase cobria as pegadas deles. Quase, mas não inteiramente. — Essas árvores são bem grossas. É muito difícil perseguir qualquer coisa por aqui, a não ser andando O que, neste caso, seria bem fácil por causa das nossas pegadas.

Naruto largou o pinheiro e o ombro de Karachi e começou a procurar por um galho.

— Podemos apagar as pegadas com um galho, como em “O Plano” — sugeriu ele.

— Claro, aí eles podem seguir as marcas do galho em vez de seguir as nossas pegadas. — ironizou Kakashi.

Naruto sentiu uma onda quente se acumular dentro dele. Para seu desespero, eram lágrimas nascendo, devido à raiva e ao medo.

— Olha só — sibilou o roteirista. — Estou dispensando o seu sarcasmo, ok? Só estamos aqui por sua causa, então tente não ser um imbecil.

— Imbecil? — Kakashi esticou o corpo e olhou para ele. — O que eu fiz?

— Não sei — rebateu Naruto, grato pelo vento gelado que podia justificar seus olhos cheios d’água, caso ele percebesse. — Mas alguma coisa você fez para que alguém queira você morto. E para isso está disposto até a caçá-lo como um cachorro. Agora, cale a boca e vá achar um galho. De preferência um bem liso.

Ainda bem que Kakashi não falou nada e foi logo procurar o tal galho. Naruto ficou aliviado ao perceber que ele não notara seus olhos marejados. O que ele tinha feito para merecer aquilo tudo? Preso e perdido no meio de um deserto gelado com uma estrela de cinema que, aparentemente, nunca tinha assistido a um filme sequer sobre sobrevivência. Seria muita sorte se saísse dali vivo... ou se perdesse apenas um ou dois dedinhos congelados. Pelo ritmo dos eventos, não sobreviveriam até a manhã seguinte.

Pelo menos, não até construírem um iglu ou algo assim. E, pior, caso construíssem um iglu ou, por intervenção divina, achassem algum tipo de abrigo, Naruto seria obrigado a dividir um espaço pequeno com Kakashi. Para milhões de telespectadores, passar uma noite com Kakashi Hatake em um iglu não seria um sacrifício. Mas esse não era o caso de Naruto.

Meu bom céu, rezou ele. Não deixe chegar a esse ponto.

Um momento depois, suas preces foram atendidas.

— Ei — disse Kakashi, em pé a alguns metros, procurando por galhos. — Vem aqui. Dá uma olha naquilo.

Achando que ele poderia ter visto mais motos ao longe, Naruto quase se deixou cair na neve e anunciou “eu me rendo”. Contudo, notou que Kakashi não estava olhando na direção de onde as motos haviam vindo. Estava olhando para o lado oposto, com os olhos espremidos contra a neve e o vento.

— O quê? — perguntou Naruto, indo para o lado dele e olhando na mesma direção. Tudo o que conseguia ver eram árvores e a neve que caía cada vez mais. — Não estou vendo nada.

— Ali, não está vendo aquilo? — perguntou ele, apontado para frente.

Naruto balançou a cabeça, fazendo um pouco de neve cair de seus cabelos.

— Tudo que vejo é neve.

— Ali não — corrigiu Kakashi Hatake. Abruptamente, ele foi para trás dele, colocou as duas mãos sobre suas orelhas e direcionou a cabeça de Naruto na direção certa. — Lá, está vendo?

Naruto não tinha percebido quão geladas estavam suas orelhas até Kakashi fazer aquilo. Estavam até anestesiadas pelo frio intenso, considerando que ele não tinha gorro. Apenas seus cabelos loiros davam a elas algum tipo de proteção. O calor de Kakashi parecia queimar através das luvas de couro. Ele podia sentir o mesmo calor vindo dele, atrás de si, mesmo que Kakashi só o tocasse com as mãos. De repente, aquela idéia de dividir o mesmo espaço com ele por uma noite não parecia tão torturante. Não seria de todo ruim ter aquele calor para si. Só para ele.

Céus! O que estava se passando na cabeça de Naruto? Aquele era Kakashi Hatake, pelo amor de quem quer que esteja lá em cima! Astro do cinema, ator. Ator, Naruto. O que significava que ele era fútil, incapaz de lealdade e comprometimento.

Com o som de vários alarmes soando em sua cabeça, Naruto ignorou o calor daquelas mãos e olhou na direção que Kakashi apontava.

Ah, agora ele via alguma coisa, sim. Uma forma retangular, de silhueta negra contra a paisagem branca e cinza, presa no topo das árvores. Ele não conseguia entender o que era. Não parecia uma casa, por estar no alto, mas era retangular. Nada na natureza teria aquela forma, então só podia ser coisa feita por homens.

— O que é? — perguntou Naruto. Todos os pensamentos relacionados ao calor de Kakashi haviam desaparecido, felizmente. — O que pode ser aquilo?

— Não sei. Achei que eu estivesse alucinando, mas se você também está vendo... — disse Kakashi, tirando as mãos das orelhas dele da mesma forma abrupta como as colocara. Em vez disso, agarrou um dos braços do roteirista. — Vamos ver.

Aquela mão não passou despercebida. Embora não gostasse dele, Naruto tinha que reconhecer que Kakashi possuía um certo magnetismo no olhar, o que quase hipnotizava os espectadores. Era praticamente impossível tirar os olhos da tela quando Kakashi estava em cena. E ainda mais difícil para qualquer pessoa — é, você tem que admitir, Naruto — era se livrar daquelas mãos.

Naquele momento, ele estava até agradecido pelo toque de Kakashi, porque ele acabou descobrindo que era muito mais fácil se locomover na neve com aquele tipo de sapato, mochila e laptop se alguém o estivesse puxando. Uma corda, pensou. É disso que precisamos, uma corda...

Eles chegaram ao seu destino. Lá estavam os dois, debaixo da coisa retangular, ambos com os olhos apertados contra a neve que caía com força enquanto olhavam para o alto.

— Acho que é uma espécie de abrigo — disse Kakashi.

Realmente. Construída sobre maciços suportes de madeira, o abrigo se localizava como uma casinha da árvore sobre eles, e uma escada de madeira envelhecida e congelada levava a um alçapão. A estrutura parecia inabitada há muito tempo.

— Venha — chamou Kakashi, soltando o braço dele e começando a subir.

— Eu, não — declarou Naruto, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

— Tudo bem. — Kakashi nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para baixo. Já tinha chegado ao alçapão e o estava abrindo. — Pode ficar e congelar aí em baixo. Prefiro ficar aqui dentro e fugir desse frio.

A portinhola do alçapão foi completamente aberta, emitindo um rangido enferrujado, e Kakashi entrou. Naruto viu as pernas longas dentro das calças jeans bem ajustadas, depois só as botas de couro — botas de couro! Perfeito! —, e depois ele não viu mais nada.

De pé em baixo da casa da árvore, Naruto esperou que a estrutura ruísse com o peso de Kakashi. Ele podia ouvir o barulho das tábuas do chão enquanto o outro andava pelo pequeno espaço do abrigo, talvez de três metros quadrados. No máximo.

Mas não ruiu ou desmoronou. Nada veio rolando árvore abaixo.

— Você não vai acreditar — falou Kakashi, aparentemente festivo. — Tem uma cama aqui em cima. E cobertas. Podemos ficar aqui enquanto essa neve não diminui. Vem. Tenho certeza que é o que os nossos amiguinhos de moto estão fazendo também. Aqui é mais seguro. Por enquanto, pelo menos.

Naruto continuou olhando para cima, sentindo o vento uivar ao seu redor, cortando a pele através da roupas. Ele estava usando meias compridas sob a calça jeans, mas não estavam sendo de grande ajuda. Seus olhos ardiam. A neve caia cada vez mais parecida com uma cortina branca. Uma nevasca estava vindo, Naruto tinha certeza. Sabe-se lá quando ia diminuir.

E estava escurecendo, para melhorar a situação. Ele ia ter de passar a noite em uma casinha com Kakashi Hatake, um dos ídolos mais gostosos do mundo do cinema. Muito bom. Perfeito.

— Naruto? — A voz de Kakashi já demonstrava irritação. — Tudo bem aí em baixo?

Naruto respirou profundamente, deu um passo para frente e colocou o pé no primeiro degrau, segurado-se em outro acima de sua cabeça. Mas antes de começar a subir, um pensamento lhe veio a cabeça.

— Aí não tem aranhas, tem? — perguntou, tentando enxergar o rosto de Kakashi no meio da neve.

— Aranhas? — Mesmo sem conseguir ver o rosto do ator, a incredulidade estava bem clara no tom de voz. — Claro que não, aranhas não sobrevivem num frio desses. Nem nós. Suba logo.

Naruto concordou, finalmente subindo a escada. Ele sabia disso, é claro. Mas queria uma confirmação.

Kakashi estava rindo quando o puxou para dentro do abrigo.

— Aranhas — brincou ele, fechando o alçapão assim que Naruto entrou. — Atirar em pessoas é tranquilo. Mas enfrentar aranhas, de jeito nenhum.

— Eu atirei para me defender. Éramos nós ou ele. — disse Naruto, em pé na quase escuridão. A pouca luz do ambiente entrava pelas janelinhas cravadas nas paredes em distancia regulares. Felizmente, eram vedadas.

— Não disse que discordava — apontou Kakashi. — Mas ter medo de aranhas não combina com as suas... habilidades de autodefesa.

Kakashi pegou o isqueiro de Brad e o acendeu.

O brilho da chama espalhou luz suficiente para que Naruto pudesse olhar bem onde estava. Era incrivelmente pequeno, mas milagrosamente o suficiente para proteger Kakashi e Naruto do vento e da neve lá fora, que tinha aumentado consideravelmente. Os únicos móveis no cômodo eram uma cama de solteiro, uma prateleira com edições do National Geographic e um arquivo.

Pelo menos, estava seco, limpo e realmente não havia aranhas. Foi o pensamento mais positivo que Naruto conseguiu ter a fim de não cair de exaustão ali mesmo onde estava.

Ele conseguiu dar os três passos entre a portinhola do alçapão e a cama. Chegando lá, deixou seu corpo cair sobre o colchão. Felizmente, a cama permaneceu em posição, mesmo emitindo alguns sons de protesto.

— Quero te falar uma coisa — disse Naruto, tremendo de frio.

— O quê? — Perguntou ele, distraidamente, abrindo as gavetas do arquivo e olhando o que tinha no interior com a luz do isqueiro de Brad.

— Se sairmos vivos dessa — ponderou Naruto, sentindo suas bochechas e orelhas latejarem, o que mostrava que estavam a ponto de congelar —, vou matar você com minhas próprias mãos.

Kakashi apenas sorriu, sem parar de averiguar as gavetas. Não de forma humorada, mas culpada. Vindo de Kakashi, obviamente, o sorriso era extremamente atraente.

— Olhe, Naruto. Se você acha que eu realmente fiz algo para merecer essa perseguição, digo logo que não fiz. Não sei como consegui irritar alguém a ponto de sofrer tentativa de assassinato.

— Cara — falou Naruto, tirando a mochila das costas e colocando com cuidado ao seu lado, junto à bolsa do laptop —, é claro que você sabe.

— Estou dizendo a verdade. Não sei. — insistiu Kakashi, já mais impaciente.

— Ah, por favor — desdenhou Naruto, também já sem paciência. — Ninguém contrata assassinos para irem atrás de um homem inocente. Você deve ter feito alguma coisa. O que foi? Quero ter ideia do tamanho da confusão em que me meti. São drogas?

Kakashi lançou um olhar incrédulo e ofendido para Naruto.

— Eu não uso drogas — respondeu, laconicamente.

Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele sabia disso. Além do fato de Kakashi nunca se meter em nenhuma confusão, o estúdio já havia testado sua saúde nos diversos exames que faziam parte do contrato.

Mas nunca se sabe. Sendo um menino de cidade pequena e filho adotivo de um policial aposentado, Naruto nunca havia usado drogas. Ele ficara perplexo com o número de pessoas que faziam isso no mundo do cinema. Naruto ainda não tinha se acostumado com todas as pessoas que continuavam na farra mesmo que seus amigos tivessem sido presos, internados ou mandados para clínicas de reabilitação. Prova de que era possível tirar um menino da cidade de interior, mas não a cidade de interior do menino.

Contudo, ele nunca tinha escutado rumores sobre Kakashi envolvido com drogas, nenhuma vez. Se não era por causa de drogas, então o que estava colocando-o na mira de assassinos?

Naruto olhou para ele.

— Jogatina?

Ele resmungou.

— Naruto. Sério?

— Tem que ter algum motivo! — esbravejou Naruto. — Não pode ser mulher. Você largou a Anko. Quer dizer, é muito provável mesmo que Anko Mitarashi contrate um time de assassinos para matar alguém, mas...

— Escuta — Mesmo na escuridão, era possível ver que Kakashi estava sério. — Eu sei que a culpa foi minha do que aconteceu no hotel. Eu admito. Começou há umas duas semanas e saiu do meu controle. Estávamos no quarto à noite, quando ouvimos a notícia do casamento do Lee e da... Sakura. A Anko ficou... começou a falar sobre casamento e eu falei a minha opinião sobre matrimônio e... Bem, ela...

Naruto levantou uma das mãos.

— Pode parar. Eu sei. Ela incendiou o sofá do quarto.

Kakashi pareceu aliviado por não ter que continuar com a explicação.

— Mas, ainda assim, sem chance de que Anko Mitarashi tenha contratado esses assassinos. Não mesmo.

Já sem luvas, Kakashi esfregou as mãos no rosto levemente corado pelo frio.

— Não, acho que não — afirmou ele. — Anko não é desse tipo. Faz mais o tipo paranóica e fofoqueira.

Naruto balançou a cabeça.

— Anko.  _Anko Mitarashi_  — disse para si mesmo.

— Ei, você não a conhece — retorquiu Kakashi, olhando para ele. — Ela é uma pessoa e tem um coração...

— Ah, para com isso — pediu Naruto. — Como se você estivesse interessado no coração dela. Virou cardiologista, foi? Por favor.

Kakashi recolocou as luvas. Eles estavam protegidos do vento e da neve, mas não do frio extremo.

— Acho que podemos tirá-la da lista de suspeitos — sugeriu Kakashi.

— Acho que sim. — Naruto teve que conter a risada. Não que algo ali fosse engraçado. Ele estava preso a quilômetros de um lugar seguro, no meio de uma nevasca, com um ator.

Ainda assim. Anko Mitarashi, a mulher que era viciada em dango, maníaca e paranóica. Até Sakura tinha uma personalidade melhor.

Como se lesse sua mente, Kakashi disse, subitamente:

— Podemos mudar de assunto?

— Mil desculpas. — Naruto colocou uma das mãos sobre o peito e piscou os olhos rapidamente. — Ofendi você ao sugerir a discussão do motivo pelo qual alguém te quer morto? Perdão por estar interessado no motivo  _da minha vida estar em risco!_

Kakashi ficou olhando para ele. Na luminosidade amarelada gerada pelo isqueiro, Naruto parecia mais bonito do que já era.

— Você se vira bastante bem para alguém que não está acostumado a receber tiros. Onde aprendeu a segurar uma arma, hein?

Naruto olhou para o chão.

— Ah, a arma. Iruka, meu pai adotivo, me ensinou.

— Mesmo? — Kakashi parecia surpreso. — Ele caçava?

— Não — respondeu Naruto. — Ele já foi da polícia. Se aposentou depois de se machucar e virou professor.

Kakashi se interessou. Não como se estivesse apenas sendo educado, mas como se quisesse realmente escutar. Mas, como ele era um ator, Naruto poderia estar sendo enganado.

— É mesmo?

Naruto assentiu. Não importava se o interesse fosse fingido ou não. Para ele, era sempre um prazer falar de sua família, porque, mesmo diferente dos padrões, ele morria de orgulho deles.

— Quando eu era pequeno, uns oito, por aí, Iruka me adotou. Ele também é órfão e cresceu no mesmo orfanato que eu. Nos conhecemos numa das visitas que ele costumava fazer — explicou Naruto. — Acabamos nos conectando e quando pôde, me adotou legalmente e me tirou do orfanato. Eu tinha uns doze. Quando tinha tempo livre, me levava para tomar sorvete e ir ao centro de treinamento de tiros, me ensinar a segurar e atirar com uma pistola.

Kakashi arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Que... responsável.

Naruto encolheu os ombros.

— Era uma forma dele nos dizer que nos amava, eu acho.

— Eles? Nos? — Kakashi arqueou as sobrancelhas novamente. — Você tem irmãos?

— Não. Mas Iruka tinha um colega mais novo, Itachi, que também trazia o irmão caçula para o centro de treinamento quando a mãe ficava de saco cheio dele em casa. Sasuke acabou virando policial depois. E meu melhor amigo, apesar dele ser um pé no saco de vez em quando. — Naruto encarou o chão pensativamente. — Boa parte dos meus amigos são policiais, na verdade.

Kakashi não parecia estar assustado, mas sim impressionado.

— Você cresceu com eles e acabou escrevendo sobre eles — concluiu o ator.

— Como assim?

— Bom, apesar dos personagens serem ninjas, “Nindo” não deixa de ser uma saga policial, não? — questionou Kakashi. Naruto pensou por um momento e concordou com a cabeça. — Seus pais devem ter muito orgulho.

— Bem. Eu só tenho Iruka. Meus pais morreram, obviamente, e Iruka nunca teve ninguém no sentido romântico. Mas, sim, ele tem muito orgulho de mim. Mesmo que, como dá pra imaginar, tenha sido difícil me criar.

— Dá para imaginar. Então, agora sei de onde veio a inspiração para Canino Branco.

Naruto olhou para ele com seriedade.

— Sim. Ele é uma junção de todos os meus amigos que trabalham com Iruka...

— O que explica que você não goste quando eu mudo seu script sobre ele, certo? — Kakashi estava visivelmente intrigado agora.

— Bem, em parte é por causa disso, sim — confirmou Naruto com uma voz vacilante.

— Sei. O resto é puro capricho artístico — disse Kakashi.

— Não é, não — retrucou Naruto em auto-defesa. — Eu apenas acho que você não tem o mesmo domínio sobre o personagem que...

— ...você tem. Eu sei, eu sei. — Kakashi deu um sorrisinho sarcástico, aquele que dava toda vez que abria a boca, o mesmo que estava impresso em todos os pôsteres de “Nindo”. Por que ele nunca ficava sério ao seu lado? Naruto sabia que ele era capaz de ser sério, pois havia visto a versão curta-metragem de “Konoha” que Kakashi havia estrelado... embora, é claro, ele nunca fosse admitir que um dia pagara para ver uma obra dirigida e estrelada por Kakashi Hatake. Ele fizera um trabalho bastante comovente como ator e diretor, o que Naruto achava bem difícil.

E ele não dera aquele sorrisinho em nenhum momento do filme.

— Bem — disse ele, ainda sorrindo —, agora que sei que você é tão habilidoso com armas de fogo, pode ter certeza de que não vou mais mexer nas falas dos filmes...

Naruto sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Ele não estava mais morrendo de frio, no abrigo era bem menos gelado que lá em baixo, com todo aquele vento. Não, o motivo do calafrio não fora o frio, mesmo que ainda o sentisse. Ele sentiu aquilo porque Kakashi o fez lembrar de uma coisa que estava tentando enterrar no fundo da mente, afastar de seus pensamentos, e que não queria discutir.

Que era o fato de ele ter matado uma pessoa.

Ele até tivera motivo, porque ele os estava perseguindo. Mesmo assim, não era fácil lidar com o fato de que ele, Naruto, fora o primeiro da família a tirar uma vida. E ele era o único que não pertencia a uma agência oficial a serviço da lei.

— Não é engraçado — comentou com a voz engasgada. De onde veio aquele nó, não sabia dizer. Mas ele gostou, porque pelo menos fez o sorrisinho de Kakashi desaparecer.

— Ei — disse ele, alarmado. — Eu não quis...

— Ah, não quis? — A voz dele vacilou e travou. Céus, o que estava acontecendo? Por razões óbvias, Naruto tentava não se abalar na frente dos colegas de trabalho. Já era bem difícil ser roteirista, sem mencionar o fato de ser um dos mais novos, tanto em idade como em tempo de carreira, no ramo. Uma das coisas que Naruto menos queria era ser considerado muito fraco ou emocional para ser bom no que fazia.

E agora lá estava ele, à beira de lágrimas, na frente de uma das pessoas que mais queria que o respeitasse...

Ele tinha uma pequena esperança de que Kakashi não tivesse notado o tom vacilante de sua voz, nem as lágrimas que se acumulavam, mas essa esperança evaporou assim que ele disse:

— Naruto, eu entendo que você esteja chateado, mas...

— Não entende, não.

A voz dele perdeu a força. Por que ele não engolia aquele nó na garganta e se portava como um homem crescido? Por que tinha que começar a chorar agora? Logo na frente dele?

— Você com certeza não entende por que estou chateado — disse Naruto. Ele sentiu sua voz ficar mais alerta. — Eu matei um homem, ok? Eu tirei a vida de outro ser humano. E eu quero saber por quê. Por que ele queria nos matar? Matar você?  _Estou pedindo muito?_

De repente, ele estava se desmanchando em lágrimas pesadas que escorriam por todo seu rosto, borrando a imagem do homem à sua frente.

Que maravilha. Agora ele estava chorando,  _chorando_ mesmo, na frente da Kakashi Hatake. Tanto esforço para não demonstrar fraqueza e manter uma postura profissional. Ele estava se acabando na frente dele, ele estava ali em pé diante de Naruto, perplexo como se ele tivesse acabado de revelar que gostava de ver filmes de ficção científica nas horas vagas.

O que ele podia esperar que Kakashi fizesse? Era impossível que um homem como ele soubesse como uma pessoa normal se comporta, porque, provavelmente, ele não passava mais de cinco minutos na companhia de pessoas normais... a não ser para dar autógrafos.

Dane-se ele. Naruto não ia parar de chorar apenas para evitar embarassamentos ou para mostrar profissionalismo. Agora que havia aliviado um pouco da tensão, sentia-se bem melhor. A nevasca feroz lá fora não parecia mais tão terrível. Não quando suas lágrimas caíam na mesma velocidade. O breu que estava cobrindo tudo lá fora não incomodava mais. Ele até conseguia escutar a voz de Iruka clara em sua memória de quando tinha se livrado de Sakura. “A garota era uma idiota”, dizia Iruka. “Ela não te merecia. Não fica mal, Naruto. No final, ia ser você ou ela, e é claro que você merece mais.”

Naruto já estava achando que havia acabado de chorar tudo que tinha em si, quando uma coisa totalmente inesperada aconteceu. Uma coisa que quase fez com que ele engolisse de volta todas as suas lágrimas.

Kakashi Hatake tinha colocado um braço em volta dos ombros dele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada pelos kudos <3


	8. 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!

Ele já esperava por elas. Lágrimas. As lágrimas de Naruto. Ele até estranhara por elas terem levado tanto tempo para aparecer.

Kakashi deveria saber que um acidente no Alasca não seria o suficiente para causar o choro do escritor. Não, fora preciso tirar uma vida para dar início ao dilúvio.

E Kakashi respeitava isso.

Pelo menos, agora, ele sabia como agir. Ficara meio confuso antes disso: não estava acostumado ao  _esse_  Naruto. Quase todas as pessoas que conhecera na vida tinham sido fáceis de ler. O roteirista era praticamente a única pessoa em sua vida, com a exceção de seu falecido pai, que parecia ser imprevisível. E para piorar, completamente imune ao seu, digamos, charme. No entanto, Naruto sabia quantas pessoas do mundo o achavam minimamente atraente — e era uma quantidade notável —, claro. Do contrário, por que mais ele continuaria a escrever aquelas cenas onde Canino Branco tinha de se despir?

Porém, o roteirista nunca havia dado nenhuma pista de que o achava atraente. Na verdade, desde que se conheceram, Naruto havia sido bastante hostil em relação a ele.

Era por isso que ele não sabia muito bem o que fazer quando Naruto estava por perto. Kakashi também não estava acostumado com hostilidade. Claro, existiam pessoas no meio de trabalho com quem não se dava bem. Kakuzu, por exemplo, com quem se desentendera durante a gravação de uma cena. E ele também não ia muito com a cara de Daniel Craig.

Mas Naruto era a única pessoa do mundo do cinema com quem não conseguira se dar bem. Era como se existisse uma espécie de rivalidade no ar.

Tudo isso só tornava a cena ali no abrigo — ele sentado na cama com um braço em volta do loiro — fosse ainda mais surreal.

— Shhh — falou, esfregando devagar as costas dele enquanto ele chorava, tentando acalmá-lo. — Está tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem.

— Não vai, não — disse Naruto com uma voz estrangulada. — Pergunte a-ao B-Brad.

— Ele deve estar bem — disse Kakashi, mesmo que tivesse dúvidas disso.

— Não, e-está mesmo — Naruto fungou. — Ou ele está lá, com muita neve em cima dele, ou...

— ... ou alguém o encontrou e resgatou.

— Ninguém encontrou — soluçou Naruto. — e resgatou. Ele a-ainda está lá, com certeza.

Kakashi se sentia incapaz de evocar algum tipo de simpatia por Brad. Ele não queria admitir, mas a verdade é que só havia tirado o corpo do piloto de dentro da carcaça do helicóptero para poder vasculhar seus bolsos.

Em vez de admitir isso, falou:

— Aposto que você está errado. Ele deve estar bem e mais aquecido que nós, agora. Provavelmente está em alguma cama de hospital, mergulhado em anestésicos maravilhosos.

Naruto fez um som esquisito. Kakashi percebeu que ele estava rindo por entre as lágrimas. Um pouco, mas ainda era um bom sinal.

O ator também notou outra coisa. Não tinha como não perceber que as costas e ombros que acariciava, mesmo cobertos, eram bem definidos. Tentou se convencer de que era só o choque do acidente que o fazia achar os cabelos loiros curtos tão cheirosos e que era apenas efeito das lágrimas os olhos de Naruto estarem tão grandes e vivos, assim como seus lábios atraentes e magnetizantes...

Ele ficou pensando nisso até que Naruto, após ter conseguido parar as lágrimas, olhou para cima com aqueles olhos azuis mágicos e perguntou:

— O que, exatamente, você  _acha_  que está fazendo?

Era incomum para Kakashi receber perguntas quando estava admirando alguém. Muito menos feitas naquele tom. Ele tentou achar uma resposta — mas era difícil manter os pensamentos lógicos com aquele perfume cítrico saindo das mechas claras.

— Eu? Estou consolando você.

— Ah, é? — O roteirista se desvencilhou do braço dele e levantou. — Me faça um favor — pediu ele, a voz rouca pelo choro, mesmo que as lágrimas já tivessem parado. — Console-me à distância.

— Naruto — começou Kakashi devagar, tentando passar calma. Ele não estava se sentindo muito calmo. Alguma coisa no corpo de Naruto, quando estavam próximos, o havia agitado por dentro. Ele se sentiu mais nervoso por tê-lo abraçado do que estar preso no meio de uma nevasca com assassinos na sua cola. — Olha. Tudo bem você estar com medo. Até...

— Eu estou bem — afirmou Naruto, agora com sua voz mais controlada. — Entendeu? Eu estou perfeitamente bem. E você, pode ficar no seu canto.

Kakashi ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não respondeu. Obviamente a hostilidade de Naruto era muito maior que o medo pela situação em que estavam. Esse pensamento era surpreendentemente irritante. E frustrante.

— Estou faminto — anunciou Naruto.

O ator olhou para ele. Não havia percebido que também estava com fome até Naruto mencionar. Morrendo de fome. Não comera nada desde o jantar do dia anterior, que se resumira a um bife e uma colher de purê de batata. A cena que Anko causara acontecera logo antes do jantar e ele não estava com muito apetite...

— Talvez tenha alguma coisa por aqui — falou Kakashi, levantando-se e olhando ao redor. — Sei lá. Biscoitos. Vai saber que tipo de coisas as pessoas que vêm para cá comem quando estão aqui.

Naruto havia pegado sua mochila e a vasculhava, algumas mechas loiras cobrindo-lhe os olhos e a face.

— Não tem nada nesse arquivo? — perguntou com o rosto virado para a mochila.

— Não terminei de olhar. — Kakashi voltou-se para o arquivo, abriu a primeira gaveta novamente e ficou olhando, sem enxergar direito, todos os papéis que ali estavam. Qual era o problema de Naruto Uzumaki, afinal? Tudo bem que eles nunca tinham se dado muito bem no trabalho, devido à sensibilidade dele às falas e aos roteiros e à insistência de Kakashi em manter sua originalidade. Mas eles eram adultos o suficiente para deixarem essas hostilidades de lado numa situação de emergência. Então, qual era o problema de Naruto Uzumaki?

As pessoas costumavam gostar de Kakashi. Ele podia admitir isso sem parecer metido, porque era verdade. Não sabia explicar os motivos disso. Não entendia o problema de Naruto com ele.

Quando ele o olhara enquanto estavam abraçados, ele podia jurar que tinha visto medo nos olhos claros. Mas, medo? De quê? De Kakashi? Por quê? Kakashi nunca fizera nada mau para Naruto.

Sim, ok, tudo bem, tinha o episódio do "Preciso de uma lâmina melhor". Mas não era possível que ele se sentisse ameaçado por causa de uma mudança pequena em um de seus preciosos roteiros... mesmo sendo seu primeiro roteiro, aquele que trouxera da faculdade, o que o tornara conhecido em Hollywood. Os roteiristas eram pessoas excêntricas, e Kakashi sabia disso. Tratavam seus roteiros como filhos e não toleravam ser criticados...

Mas Naruto não havia recebido um Oscar por "Renmin Dahuitagn"? Isso não era prova o bastante de que ele tinha talento para escrever? O que importava se Kakashi tinha alterado uma frase em um de seus roteiros? Ok, talvez fosse uma fala importante. E talvez a frase que o ator tinha feito tivesse virado estampa de camisa e adesivos de skate para vários meninos em todo mundo.

Isso era impedimento para ele colocar um braço em volta dele quando estivesse chorando? Toda vez que tentasse consolá-lo ia ter sua cabeça quase arrancada fora?

— Achei! — exclamou Naruto.

Ele virou a cabeça e o viu tirar algo da bolsa. Algo enrolado em papel alumínio.

— Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa aqui — disse Naruto, levantando o objeto. Ele havia aberto o casaco e tirado o cachecol, embora ainda usasse um suéter preto e laranja. Mesmo coberto por tecido, era possível perceber que o roteirista era definido, sem nada sobrando.

— O que é isso aí? — perguntou Kakashi, apesar de não realmente se importar com a resposta. O apetite dele havia sido substituído por uma fome... Um tipo de fome que sabia que não ia poder acalmar tão cedo.

— Pé de moleque — respondeu Naruto antes de virar-se para a bolsa novamente. — E tenho quase certeza de que coloquei uma barrinha de chocolate aqui também. E você? Achou alguma coisa?

Kakashi se esforçou para tirar os olhos da frente do suéter dele e voltou o olhar para o arquivo. Qual era o seu objetivo, afinal de contas? Ele nem tinha certeza se  _gostava_  de Naruto Uzumaki. Por que gostaria? O roteirista claramente não gostava de si.

E o que foi aquele deboche todo por causa de Anko Mitarashi? Claro que Anko não era uma das mentes mais brilhantes, mas também não era boba, não. Sabia muito bem o que tinha que saber e onde se metia.

— Hatake? — A voz de Naruto ainda estava ligeiramente rouca por causa do choro. — Alguma coisa?

— Não — respondeu, fechando a primeira gaveta e abrindo a próxima. — A não ser que você goste de lanchar um prato de papéis sobre fluxos migratórios dos pássaros árticos. Com certeza tem alguém fazendo um mestrado sobre... opa. Espera um pouco.

Ele achou o prêmio na terceira gaveta. Uma caixa de biscoitos, alguns potes de geléia e...

— Eureca! — Disse ele, puxando uma garrafa quase cheia de uísque, que estava bem escondida no fundo da última gaveta, embaixo de uma enciclopédia sobre pássaros da América do Norte. — Como eu amo ornitologistas.

Indiferente ao uísque, Naruto lançou um olhar esperançoso aos potinhos de geléia.

— Tem geléia de laranja?

— Com licença. — Kakashi mostrou a garrafa como se imitasse um barman. — Talvez você não tenha percebido o que temos em mãos. É um  _blended_ , pelo que vejo. Porém, ainda assim é um uísque de qualidade.

Encostando-se na parede, Naruto começou a rasgar e tirar o papel alumínio que envolvia o pé de moleque.

— Não sei do que você está falando — falou, mordendo o doce. — Eu não bebo. Passe os biscoitos e a geléia. Pode ficar com isso aí.

— É claro que você bebe — disse Kakashi, fechando a última gaveta com os pés, já que suas mãos estavam ocupadas com o uísque e os biscoitos. — Eu vi você bebendo champanhe no lançamento de "Nindo II".

— Era só champanhe. Não bebo destilados fortes. — respondeu Naruto, mastigando. Ele esticou o pé de moleque para o ator. — Quer?

— Não — disse Kakashi, sentando-se ao lado dele e ignorando o olhar estranhado de Naruto como resposta. — Como consegue comer isso aí? Não gruda nos dentes?

Naruto refletiu por um momento.

— Gruda — disse ele. — Mas depois sai. E aí você tem um lanchinho extra.

— Isso — comentou Kakashi ao posicionar os biscoitos junto com a geléia entre eles, mas mantendo a garrafa em mãos — foi nojento.

— Ah, e beber direto do gargalo de uma garrafa totalmente desconhecida não é? — perguntou ele, ao vê-lo dar um longo gole direto da garrafa. — Você nem sabe quem colocou a boca aí.

Sentindo a bebida descer ardendo pela garganta, Kakashi disse:

— Não sei e não ligo. Até porque, o álcool deve ter matado qualquer tipo de germe que outra pessoa possa ter deixado aqui. — Ele ofereceu a garrafa a Naruto. — Vamos, bebe um pouco.

— Acho melhor não — disse Naruto. Ele havia aberto o pacote de biscoitos e estava cobrindo-os de geléia com os dedos. — Já falei que não bebo nada destilado. Na última vez que fiz isso, não me lembro o que aconteceu, só sei que acordei no dia seguinte achando que minha cabeça ia explodir.

— E o que você bebeu para causar tanto estrago?

Era difícil ter certeza no escuro, mas a face dele parecia estar ainda mais corada. O roteirista sussurrou uma palavra inaudível.

— Quê?

—  _Bailey's Irish Cream_ — repetiu ele, mais alto.

— Ah, que menino inocente — disse Kakashi. — É claro que você não passou bem e teve uma ressaca dessas. Não bebeu bebida de verdade. Uma bebida de qualidade pode ser uma grande amiga.

— A bebida nunca foi minha amiga — assegurou Naruto com firmeza.

— Sim, em condições normais — disse Kakashi, pegando um biscoito. — Mas isso aqui é tudo, menos normal. Por favor, você está preso com um homem que você odeia no meio do Ártico, em plena nevasca.

— Não  _odeio_  você — disse Naruto, raspando um biscoito para pegar a sobra de geléia de um dos potes.

— Claro — disse Kakashi. Foi impossível não se sentir vitorioso por Naruto ter admitido que não o odiava. Era ridículo, ele sabia. Ficar feliz só porque ele não o odiava. Quantos anos ele tinha? — Mas você não gosta de mim.

— Verdade — concordou o roteirista.

Ótimo. Ele estava pedindo, não estava? Por que ele nunca sabia quando fechar a boca?

Tudo bem, ele sabia jogar aquele jogo.

— E você sobreviveu à queda de um helicóptero — apontou ele. — E a duas, não apenas uma, mas duas tentativas de assassinato.

— Nem me lembre — respondeu Naruto, voltando a morder o doce.

— E você matou um cara. — Kakashi não se conteve.

Naruto olhou para ele.

— Quer falar alguma coisa antes de morrer? — perguntou.

— E neste exato momento — ele olhou para o relógio de pulso com ponteiros fluorescentes. — Eu diria que sua ex e o novo marido dela provavelmente estão numa hidromassagem, tomando um drinque... E outras coisas é claro.

— Me dá isso aqui. — Naruto se inclinou para alcançar a garrafa, a pegou e bebeu. Após se engasgar um pouco no primeiro gole, devolveu a garrafa para Karachi e acrescentou: — Só não se esqueça que quem começou com essa ideia foi você.

— Eu sei — disse Kakashi. — Sou um homem terrível, aproveitando-me de jovens roteiristas inocentes...

Naruto quase riu.

— Mesmo, é? Se é assim que você faz suas conquistas, não sei como você consegue ir para a cama com tanta gente.

Dessa vez, foi o ator que se engasgou.

— C-Como é que é?

— Ah, Kakashi — disse ele, revirando os olhos. — Você entendeu perfeitamente o que eu disse. Existe alguma mulher no mercado, pelo menos do cinema, que você não tenha levado para cama? Ou tentado? — Ele pegou a garrafa e deu outro gole, dessa vez sem tossir.

— Para falar a verdade — disse Kakashi, com a dignidade ferida —, tem sim.

— Tem? Quem?

— Nunca dormi com Andreia Kennen, nem com a Meryl Streep — respondeu Kakashi. — Ainda. Mas sempre há esperança.

Ele gargalhou. Quando Naruto Uzumaki gargalhou, após ouvir os nomes de duas da mulheres mais respeitadas no ramo do cinema — a autora Andreia Kennen e a atriz, Meryl Streep — foi impossível lembrar que havia uma tempestade lá fora e que um vento ártico tenebroso estava batendo nas quatro frágeis paredes que os rodeavam. A gargalhada de Naruto Uzumaki era como um raio de sol após um mês de chuva. Como um gole de cerveja gelada após uma longa caminhada. Como um banho morno depois de um dia de trabalho no frio. Kakashi ficou se perguntando como nunca havia percebido antes.

— Então... você acha que foram elas quem pagaram Brad para apagar você? — indagou Naruto.

Kakashi piscou para ele. Mesmo na luz escassa, a pele de Naruto era claramente bronzeada, e suas bochechas macias como pêssego.

— Quem?

Naruto lhe encarou como se questionasse sua habilidade mental.

— Andreia Kennen e Meryl Streep. Entendeu? Elas devem estar zangadas por serem deixadas de fora.

Ele riu novamente e mordeu outro pedaço do doce. Kakashi nunca tinha conhecido alguém — pelo menos não que trabalhasse no mesmo ramo que eles, onde as aparências eram quase tudo — que carregasse uma barra de doce na bolsa. Talvez um pacotinho de chiclete. Anko sempre levava um pouco de equinácea. Mas os atores, que estavam sempre preocupados em manter o físico, nunca carregariam uma barra de doce altamente calórico.

— E você? — perguntou repentinamente. — Agora que Sakura... você sabe. Está saindo com alguém?

Naruto franziu o cenho.

— Sim — respondeu. —, com Jude Law. Cara, talvez a gente devesse fazer um encontro duplo. Eu e Jude, você e as suas loiras, Meryl e Andreia.

Kakashi bebeu mais uísque. Há alguns meses vira um trecho de uma entrevista de Naruto para um programa de entrevistas da web relativamente famoso, e lembrava que, ao ser questionado sobre sua sexualidade, o loiro tinha alegado ser "pansexual", mas ouvi-lo falar sobre sair num encontro com outro homem assim tão casualmente, era... inusitado. Mas não de uma forma negativa. De nenhuma maneira.

— Só estava pensando — falou. — porque, você é jovem e atraente. Deve ter alguém que...

O roteirista pegou a garrafa de uísque das mãos de Kakashi.

— Você nem começa — avisou Naruto, tomando um longo gole.

— O quê? — Kakashi encolheu os ombros. — Só perguntei.

— Sei. — Naruto secou os lábios com a manga do suéter; aqueles lábios cujo tom avermelhado era obviamente natural. — Não.

Kakashi assobiou, longo e forte. O tom de voz reprovador dizia muito mais que as próprias palavras.

— Desculpe, não sabia — disse Kakashi. — Quero dizer, você e Sakura já estavam juntos quando eu ainda fazia "Gaiden", não? E isso tem...

— ... mais de seis anos. — Ele terminou a frase, devolvendo o uísque. — Qual parte de "não" você não entendeu?

Talvez fosse o uísque. Ou talvez tenha sido a experiência limítrofe por qual eles passaram. Talvez o fato de estarem presos num abrigo mínimo, rodeados por uma tempestade de neve, e tendo apenas um ao outro como fonte de calor para evitar o congelamento. Ou talvez fossem aqueles olhos azuis inteligentes, brilhantes e... tristes.

De qualquer forma, Kakashi ignorou o tom de aviso e continuou.

— É muito tempo — falou. — Vocês moravam juntos, não? O que aconteceu?

Naruto o alfinetou com um olhar de incredulidade.

— O que aconteceu? — repetiu ele com uma voz frágil. — O que você acha? A Sakura percebeu que queria mais que alguém famoso no mundo do cinema, queria alguém famoso nas telas do cinema. Um marido-troféu. Não me encaixava no papel, então... Ela foi atrás de outro.

Kakashi ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Que... gananciosa.

Naruto pegou a garrafa mais uma vez, deu um gole cheio e, dessa vez, nem mesmo os olhos lacrimejaram.

Suas palavras, porém, não foram tão claras.

— Essa é a Sakura — disse Naruto, apontado o indicador para o peito de Kakashi. — Seis anos de namoro? Para quê? Foi só aparecer um galã qualquer e "tchau".

O ator pegou a garrafa de volta. Era óbvio que o roteirista já havia bebido mais do que devia.

— Naruto — disse Kakashi. — Desculpa, mas, depois de seis anos de namoro, você devia ter percebido que se ela não tinha falado em casamento antes, era porque não ia falar mais.

Naruto pareceu não ter escutado; passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros, assanhando-os, e disse, enfaticamente:

— Eu realmente acreditava que íamos casar. Foi uma perda.

Kakashi lembrou-se de quando conhecera Sakura numa premiere de "Nindo I" e respondeu:

— Naruto, acredite... você não perdeu nada.

Ele deixou as mãos caírem sobre o colo.

— Perdi, sim — disse ele. — Perdi os melhores anos da minha vida. Desperdicei tudo isso por causa de Sakura  _Harumino_. — Ele repetiu o nome, com certo desgosto: — Harumino.

Kakashi o olhou com seriedade.

— Os melhores anos da sua vida? Quantos anos você tem? Uns 25?

— Já fiz 27 — declarou Naruto.

— Seu velho — disse Kakashi. — Tem razão. Você nunca mais vai amar. Melhor se conformar.

Os olhos azuis dele se afinaram enquanto ele franzia o cenho para o ator.

— Pelo menos eu amei algum dia — disse ele. — "É melhor amar e perder do que..."

— Pode parar. Conheço essa fala — disse Kakashi rapidamente. — Eu vi o filme e até li o livro. Escuta, é melhor você comer mais alguma coisa. Está bêbado.

Naruto não escutou uma palavra do que ele disse.

— Você nunca deve ter amado ninguém — acusou ele.

Kakashi piscou como uma coruja.

— E como você poderia saber disso?

— Ah, por favor — disse ele, instigando a conversa. — Anko Mitarashi. A mulher é maluca! Completamente paranóica.

Isso, aparentemente, era terrivelmente engraçado para o roteirista, pois ele se abraçou e gargalhou. Kakashi ficou observando Naruto sem nem sorrir. Não importava que fosse verdade — Anko era mesmo paranóica. Contudo, incomodava o fato de Naruto se achar superior em algum sentido apenas porque vivera um relacionamento monogâmico de longa duração, enquanto ele havia tido... Muitas aventuras. Por assim dizer.

Mas, pensando bem, quem estava no prejuízo? Ele, que mantinha um coração e uma reputação intactos ou Naruto?

O roteirista parou de rir de repente.

— Ai, meu Deus — disse ele, qualquer traço de riso havia desaparecido. — Eu matei um homem hoje. — Ele olhou para Kakashi praticamente em pânico. — Você entende, Kakashi?! Eu  _matei_ uma pessoa hoje!

E então ele caiu para frente e deixou a cabeça tombar nas coxas do ator.

Olhando para baixo totalmente surpreso, Kakashi viu a bagunça de madeixas douradas sobre seu colo e puxou-o pelos ombros.

— Naruto?

O sacudiu com mais força ao não conseguir nenhuma resposta.

— Naruto? Oi? Tudo bem?

Um grunhido abafado veio da mesma área. Ele falou algo como "Sakura Harumino pode ir para o inferno". Ele fez Naruto se sentar para que ele pudesse checar se o roteirista estava respirando, e então Naruto repetiu a frase.

Sem saber o que fazer a seguir, Kakashi o esticou e deitou na cama, que tinha um leve cheiro de mofo. Porém, no estado em que se encontrava, Naruto nem iria perceber. Ele o cobriu com o cobertor meio puído e meio comido por traças e pensou que podiam sobreviver até o dia seguinte, enquanto tivessem o calor um do outro.

A não ser que as motos voltassem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tcharam!  
> E esse foi o capítulo 8!   
> Obrigada por todos os kudos <3


	9. 9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capítulo, tcharam!

Naruto abriu os olhos apenas para fechá-los novamente. A dor intensa que atingia sua cabeça indicava que precisava de mais horas de sono. Imediatamente.

O problema era que ele não conseguia mais dormir. E o motivo era que alguma coisa estava errada. Naruto não tinha como ter certeza do que estava errado, pelo menos, não sem abrir os olhos primeiro. Porém, devido à dor que sentia, ele não estava muito inclinado a acordar.

Mesmo assim. Alguma coisa estava... _estranha_. Ele sabia que não estava em casa, que aquela não era sua cama. O quarto dele era pintando em azul, e não tinha sido essa cor que tinha visto quando abrira os olhos. No ligar lugar das paredes azuis, Naruto tinha visto madeira. Madeira! Onde será que ele estava? No sótão da casa de Iruka?

E tinha mais uma coisa. Naruto estava quase certo de que tinha companhia. E ele sabia que vinha dormindo sozinho desde que Sakura tinha deixado do apartamento em que moraram juntos.

Mas, então que braço era aquele embaixo da cabeça dele? Porque, sem sombra de dúvidas, conseguia sentir um braço embaixo de sua cabeça.

O que não fazia o menor sentido, considerando que Naruto não era uma pessoa promíscua. Desde que Sakura saíra, suas noites vinham sendo dedicadas ao trabalho ou aos amigos, incluindo os que continuavam morando em sua cidade natal. Naruto nunca tivera romances casuais, nunca se ofereça oferecera a ninguém em algum bar. Para ele, era viver o amor ou nada.

Então o que ele estava fazendo na cama com alguém que certamente não era Sakura? Sakura não gostava de dormir "juntinho" daquele jeito. Até reclamava quando Naruto se espalhava na cama e invadia o lado dela do colchão.

E então ele percebeu que não havia apenas um braço em baixo de sua cabeça. Havia outro braço em volta dele também. Não apenas em volta dele, mas enrolado nele, como se ele fosse um cobertor de segurança. E mão presa àquele braço estava repousada sobre sua bunda. Com certeza, aqueles dedos estavam bem firmes ali, como se segurando um tesouro.

Nesse momento, sua memória voltou com força total, e Naruto lembrou exatamente onde estava, por que estava ali e, especialmente, quem era o dono daquela mão.

Ele soltou um berro e se sentou em um pulo.

Kakashi, que estava bem envolvido em Naruto, naquela cama diminuta, também se ergueu e olhou em volta, claramente desesperado.

– O que foi? – perguntou, assustado.

Naruto saltou da cama, levando o cobertor e se enrolando nele.

– Você! – gritou ele, apontando para Kakashi com uma mão e segurando o lençol com a outra. – Não acredito nisso!

Ainda sonolento, Kakashi passou os dedos pelos cabelos bagunçados.

– Eu não fiz nada.

– Ah, fez, sim – disse Naruto com a face começando a ficar corada. – Você...

Enquanto não conseguia achar as palavras certas, Naruto tomou um segundo para perceber que estava completamente vestido por baixo do lençol, não tinha nada fora do lugar. Então ele resolveu mudar a direção da conversa e disse bem mais calmo:

– Você me embebedou ontem!

Kakashi olhou Naruto evidentemente confuso. Infelizmente para Naruto, ele já estava acordado o suficiente para perceber um detalhe.

– Por que você está vermelho?

– Não estou vermelho! – disse negou Naruto indignado, mesmo sabendo que o calor que sentia no rosto comprovava o oposto. – Só... está meio quente aqui.

– Não está, não. A temperatura deve estar por volta de dez graus – respondeu Kakashi. – Você está  _ruborizado_.

Naruto deixou que o cobertor caísse e se apressou para fechar e ajeitar o casaco que tinha se desarrumado durante a noite. Felizmente, seus cabelos ocultaram seu rosto por um momento.

– Não estou, não – repetiu ele, brigando com o zíper.

– Ah, mas está sim – disse insistiu Kakashi da cama, onde agora tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. – Sabia que você é a única pessoa de Hollywood que eu conheço que ainda fica vermelho de vergonha? E que também não sabe beber.

– Quer saber de uma coisa? – Naruto levantou a cabeça para vê-lo melhor, mas se arrependeu na mesma hora ao sentir a cabeça martelar. Não segurou o gemido de dor.

Kakashi estava relaxado na cama, ainda com o sorriso nos lábios. De algum jeito, apesar de ambos estarem vestidos, Naruto tinha a sensação de que ele estava nu. Não sabia explicar o por que, nem como, mas a impressão era nítida.

Mas ele não parecia se importar com o que o roteirista achava dele, vestido ou não.

– Achei que pessoas como você não existiam mais – disse Kakashi.

Furioso consigo mesmo, Naruto pegou a própria mochila e começou a revirar seu conteúdo.

– Achou, é? – disse retrucou ele, cavando até as profundezas da bolsa. – Deixe eu lhe contar uma coisa: nós ainda estamos por aí. E ficamos muito irritados com pessoas como você. – Quando seus dedos tocaram o objeto que procurava, Naruto soltou um suspiro aliviado.

Deitado na cama, Kakashi pareceu interessar-se, sem se ofender.

– Pessoas como eu? E o que nós fizemos?

Naruto abriu a tampa da pequena caixa de aspirina e pegou três comprimidos.

– Como se você não soubesse – rebateu, sério. Ele olhou em volta, procurando por alguma coisa no quarto que pudesse ajudar a engolir as aspirinas. A única coisa que viu foi a garrafa, quase vazia. O crânio de Naruto doeram doeu só de vê-la.

– Não é bom tomar isso aí com o estômago vazio – avisou Kakashi. Ele havia cruzado os braços atrás da cabeça e olhava Naruto como se estivesse fascinado. Ele é era única pessoa que havia acordado nos braços de Kakashi e não estava contente. – Coma mais alguns biscoitos antes ou alguma coisa assim.

– Obrigado, doutor – disse ironizou ele, colocando os comprimidos na boca e engolindo-os com uma careta por causa do gosto.

– Era só uma sugestão de alguém que já esteve na mesma situação mais do que algumas vezes. – Kakashi aparentava estar numa piscina, não com uma dor de cabeça infernal. – Você também pode curar essa ressaca de outro jeito: mais uísque.

Naruto arrepiou-se.

– Nunca mais.

– Você quem sabe. – Kakashi escorregou da cama e levantou como se estivesse saindo de uma limusine para o tapete vermelho. Ele era tão alto que sua cabeça quase tocava o teto do pequeno abrigo. – De qualquer jeito, parou de nevar – comentou Kakashi, olhando pelas janelinhas do abrigo. – Que tal voltarmos para o helicóptero para dar uma olhada e ver se vieram nos procurar?

Naruto, que não gostou da ideia de ter uma indisposição estomacal em conjunto com a dor de cabeça, estava mordiscando um dos biscoitos que tinham sobrado da noite anterior. Era incrível como um pouco de comida salgada podia ser tão bom, e como ele já se sentia bem melhor.

Mas incrível ainda era o fato de terem sobrevivido uma noite inteira perdidos nos meio do Alasca. Era verdade, mesmo que ninguém acreditasse.

– Pode ser – disse Naruto.

Ele colocou fechou sua mochila, checando se o computador estava lá dentro, e colocou nos ombros. Ele não sabia se era a aspirina ou o biscoito que o faziam se sentir cada vez melhor a cada segundo. Não tinha motivo para falar para Kakashi aonde exatamente a mão dele tinha ficado encaixada enquanto eles dormiam. Ninguém precisava saber. Tudo ia dar certo.

Ao menos, era isso que Naruto pensava, até ouvir o som de mais motos do lado de fora. Olhando para Kakashi, dava para perceber que ele também havia escutado.

– Ouviu isso? – perguntou Kakashi, que já estava prestes a abrir a portinhola.

Naruto assentiu. Com o fim da tempestade de neve lá fora, tudo estava bem mais silencioso ao redor da casa. O som da moto era alto como um trovão.

– Talvez seja alguma equipe de busca? – sugeriu Naruto.

– Que estão nos buscando, eu tenho certeza – respondeu Kakashi. – Resta saber se são os mocinhos ou mais amiguinhos do Brad.

Naruto engoliu em seco, não só por causa da fala de Kakashi, mas também porque o som da moto, que estava se aproximando, silenciou-se de repente.

E então Naruto ouviu o som mais aterrorizador de sua vida: o som de botas subindo os degraus da escada.

Kakashi segurou a alça da portinhola e sussurrou para ele:

– A arma.

Naruto, com o coração quase saltando para fora do peito, retirou a arma do bolso. Ele a olhou por um momento e se espantou:

– Só tem mais uma bala.

Com uma expressão séria, Kakashi empurrou Naruto para que ficasse protegido atrás dele.

– Eu o pego – sussurrou Kakashi. – Se for um deles.

Naruto não gostou nem um pouco. Voltou para onde estava, parado na frente da porta.

– Ele deve ter uma arma – murmurou eleo roteirista.

– Ele pode ter uma dúzia – respondeu retorquiu Kakashi. – Sai do caminho...

Mas a pessoa que estava subindo a escada já estava subindo pela escada já estava abrindo a portinhola lentamente. Naruto segurou a arma com as duas mãos como Iruka tinha ensinado, a esquerda por cima da direita, e mirou no meio do alçapão, ignorando Kakashi, que estava enfurecido.

Quando a porta abriu o suficiente para que Naruto visse quem era, ele concluiu que não era algum morador das montanhas ou algum dos mocinhos. Era um homem com uma máscara de esqui preta e uma parca cinzenta, fechada até a gola, que era coberta por algum tipo de pele. O que o diferenciava de um policial da guarda nacional era o revólver .44 que ele levava na mão direita.

Os olhos raivosos que Naruto conseguiu ver através da máscara eram verdes. Esses olhos observaram o interior do abrigo até encontrarem as pontas dos sapatos de Naruto e se arregalarem ao ver a 38. que o roteirista tinha em mãos.

O homem tentou segurar a portinhola e atirar ao mesmo tempo...

Mas não conseguiu. Kakashi, ao ver a expressão de Naruto, percebeu que o visitante não era desejado e deu um empurrão na porta. Que acertou o Homem Mascarado bem na cabeça e atirou-o diretamente para o solo lá em baixo.

Surpreso e impressionado, Naruto abaixou a arma.

– Boa.

– Acho que essa é a primeira coisa gentil que me diz desde... Bem – respondeu Kakashi. Ele abriu a portinhola, olhou para baixo e começou a descer.

Naruto desceu logo atrás dele, se impressionando com a mudança de paisagem, devida à nevasca da noite anterior. Agora todo o chão tinha uma cobertura branca de pelo menos 60 centímetros de profundidade. Quando seus pés tocaram o chão, a neve cobriu suas pernas até a altura dos joelhos.

O Mascarado estava caído perto dali. Uma de suas pernas se movia devagar.

– Que droga – disse praguejou Kakashi, olhando-o.

Naruto conseguiu ver o vapor causado pela respiração do homem.

– O quê? – perguntou. – Ele não está morto, só desmaiado.

– Desmaiado demais – disse concluiu Kakashi, com certa tristeza. – Eu queria fazer umas perguntinhas para ele.

– Duvido muito que ele fosse falar – disse Naruto

Kakashi apenas encolheu os ombros antes de se abaixar e pegar a arma do homem inconsciente.

– Pega essa aqui. – disse ele. Ofereceu a arma para Naruto. – Para o seu arsenal.

Naruto pegou o revólver, verificou rapidamente a trava de segurança e colocou-a junto da 38. sem falar nada. Ele observou Kakashi tirar a máscara do assassino em potencial.

– Você o reconhece de algum lugar? – perguntou o ator.

Naruto olhou o homem, de uns 50 cinquenta anos, pele branca e ar inocente. O rosto estava avermelhado por causa do ar congelante.

– Não – respondeu ele.

– Somos dois – disse falou Kakashi, ajoelhado ao lado do homem. Ele olhou para Naruto e perguntou: - Por que um bando de pessoas que eu sequer conheço quer me matar?

Naruto ficou alerta.

– Eu não sei. Mas acho melhor não ficarmos aqui tentando adivinhar e perder tempo. Está ouvindo alguma coisa?

Kakashi moveu a cabeça. Ele estava sem gorro, como o roteirista. O vento, mais calmo que na noite anterior, mas ainda gelado, remexia seus cabelos.

– Mais motos – disse ele. – Vindo para cá.

– Pode ser nosso resgate – disse sugestionou Naruto, mas ele próprio não tinha muita fé nisso.

– Eu não confio em ninguém até ver um distintivo. – Kakashi pegou o braço de Naruto com uma mão. – Agora, pelo menos, temos um meio de transporte. Vamos logo.

Ele foi praticamente arrastado até a moto que era do Mascarado.

– Você já pilotou um negócio desses antes? – perguntou quis saber Naruto, desconfiado.

– Sim. Costumávamos passar o inverno no Alpes quando eu era criança – disse contou Kakashi, passando uma perna por cima da moto.

– Ah, claro – disse Naruto, surpreso. – E o verão, no seu vinhedo particular?

Ele deu partida na moto e olhou para Naruto por cima do ombro.

– Não, na costa Costa – respondeu. – vai Vai ficar aí fazendo comentários sobre a minha infância privilegiada ou vai subir?

Naruto olhou para o assento traseiro. Tinha espaço para os dois, mas ficaria apertado. E provavelmente ele seria obrigado a abraçar Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake, que meia hora atrás estava com os braços em volta dele, segurando-o com mais firmeza do que qualquer um antes.

O som das motos estava ficando cada vez mais alto. Estavam cada vez mais perto, quem quer que fosse.

– Naruto – Disse chamou Kakashi, com paciência. – Sobe de uma vez.

E tinha outra opção? Era subir naquela moto com Kakashi Hatake ou morrer.

Provavelmente, ele era a única pessoa no mundo que hesitaria entre uma coisa e outra. Mas Naruto não ficou pensando por muito tempo, porque uma bala passou raspando no ar acima de seu ombro esquerdo e foi parar num tronco bem perto deles.

Como se uma força maior o tivesse empurrado, Naruto montou na moto atrás de Kakashi e se agarrou ao ator, berrando com todas as forças:

– Pisa fundo!

Kakashi não precisava que repetissem. Um segundo depois, estavam descendo a montanha abaixo, o vento lhes cortando as faces e sacudindo os cabelos, enquanto várias balas vinham de cima deles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado!  
> Se sim, por favor deixem um comentário da saída! Demora menos de um minuto e vai me deixar feliz por muito mais tempo!
> 
> Até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
